The Heir
by LivinLaVidaLou2
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort had not killed Harry, but instead taken him as his own.
1. The Heir

_Hello people. Now let me explain. No I didn not steal someone else's story. This is the same Author as LivinLaVidaLou. But I lost the password to my old account and have no way of getting it back. But this also comes with a plus. I will be continuing your favorite stories as well as adding some new ones as well as chaning some things in the old stories to make them better :) Once again THIS IS LIVINLAVIDALOU, I've just been stupid and lost my password. I hope you still enjoy reading the stories as much as I have enjoyed writing them._

_Enjoy:)_

Lily screamed as the contractions got closer, and all James could do was hold her hand. This was their first child, and maybe their last. But how did this day come to be? Well most of us know, but what's the story behind their sorrow filled faces. This was supposed to be a happy day, a baby, their first born. But yet, why was this couple shooting sad looks at each other, and why were they dreading having this child? It all happened 9 months ago.

James and Lily Potter were sitting in their house, cuddled up together on their new sofa Sirius had just given them from his old house. These newly wed could not be happier with life. Dumbledore had told them that as long as they were in the house, and their secret keeper was faithful, they would be safe.

"James, have you ever thought of life with children?" Lily asked him. This thought circled him mind for a long time.

"Yeah, I say we start with six and end with 17." James answered. Lily sat up quickly out of his arms, and looked at him as though he were crazy.

"17, are you joking?" she questioned, outraged. James laughed she was always known to take things out of proportion.

"Yeah, I am." He laughed, she looked relived and resumed her place in his arms.

"What would we name them?"

"A boy would be James, and a girl would be...let's see... James."

"Be serious James!"

"Okay... Jamesera" Lily could not help but laugh, he was so childish sometimes.

"I was thinking for a girl Almora... And a boy...What about... Harry?" Lily thought, it was such a beautiful name, the name her grandfather had been given. He was a strong man, and maybe the name would make a strong baby. James, on the other hand, pondered this name.

"It's a very nice name, but I like a different one like...Oh I don't know... _James_?" James offered as a name. Lily sat up again and punched him playfully.

"Okay, if we have a boy his _middle_ name would be James, if his first name is Harry."

"Agreed" James said, he thought his name was special, a name for a joker, and a rival, plus a name for the very good looking. He hoped his child could have that name, and live up to it's full potential. Too bad.

A bight light a silver blinded the both of them, startled out of their minds, the couple could not move. A hooded figure walked swiftly into their living room, and stopped before them.

"James and Lily Potter, I wish for your attention." A hollow, dark voice said from under the cloak. _As if I'd give you anything else_, James thought, gripping Lily tighter.

"What do you want," James asked, sounding much more confident then he really was.

"I seek your assistance, You see I will not always be around, and I wish to have an Heir." The voice answered.

"What does that have to do with us?" Lily asked, he voice shaking violently. The figure leaned over her, and grasped her chin.

"You will give me one." He breathed to her, as he flicked her chin when he let go, James hugged her tighter.

"What for? Can't you make one yourself?" James said, he voice finally catching up with his emotions. The figure seemed to get impatient.

"I wish not to have those filthy pleasures of humans, if I can make someone else do it, why shouldn't I?" He laughed soullessly, it sent shivers up the couples spines.

"And- and if we refuse?" Lily asked, knowing she did not want the answer.

"I will kill you," he said casually, " But, I shall spare your life if you give me an Heir. I do not like to wait, I shall come for monthly check-ins, just to make sure you haven't forgotten. Give me an Heir, and I shall spare both of you. You have nine months." He added before he swept out of the room, leaving James and Lily in total shock.

Back to were we started, Lily is in Labor

"No, he can't have it. He can't have it. James don't let him have it!" Lily moaned as she shook violently on the bed, in labor. James looked sorrowfully at her then swept out of the room. He took out a quill and some parchment from his pocket. On it he wrote:

It's coming.

He attached the letter to an extremely small owl he had hidden in the bag he was carrying. As it took flight, he went back into the room.

"Don't let him take it James! Please don't let him have it!" Lily moaned louder. James held her hand and soothed her.

"I know Lily, I know. It's alright." He said. But it was not alright. He did not want this baby to be in the hands of that man. It was his baby, it was Lily's baby, he did had nothing to do with it. James did not want to give the baby up, but he had to shush Lily, the doctors were starting to get suspicious.

"Lily, it will all be alright, I-I'll try okay?" He told her. She became vicious.

"James don't you let him take our child! I forbid it! You will not try, YOU WILL. He will not lay a finger on this child, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" She screamed, almost squeezing the life out of James's hand.

"Okay, Okay Lily, he will not get it." James managed to say through the pain of her hold. Assured, Lily lightened her grip, and continued on to have the baby.

It was finally over, after two hours they now had a beautiful baby boy, Harry James Potter. Lily held the baby as James lay on the bed, his arms around Lily, and his eyes on Harry.

"He gorgeous James. Looks just like his father." Lily cooed, stroking little Harry's head.

"He has your eyes Lily." James admired. Little Harry looked very cute, looking curiously up at his parents. His jet black hair complimented his emerald green eyes to the extent where he gave off a handsome glow.

"Going to be a lady killer like your father Harry?" James asked the baby while lightly touching his face. Lily looked up at him and smiled, always the child. Harry's eyes began to close, he slept peacefully.

The moment to baby fell asleep a short plump figure climbed into the window.

"Wormtail!" James yelled angrily, for he found out five months ago that Wormtail was now a Death Eater. The watery eyed man took one look at him and dove for Harry. James leapt from behind Lily with just enough time to tackle Wormtail, and for Lily to put Harry in his new born carriage and take out her wand. James had Wormtail tinned and his wand was at his throat.

"Leave now!" James ordered him.

"I am here to get what is rightfully the Dark Lords!" Wormtail squeaked. James pressed his wand harder to his neck.

"He's not getting him, he will not touch Harry!" Lily proclaimed as she too went up to Wormtail.

"Harry, eh? I hate that name, but it will have to do." Said a deep chilling voice from behind the couple. Voldemort stood grand and tall next to the empty carriage, with Harry in his arms.

"Good job in the distraction Wormtail, I knew they'd cave, but since I have the Heir, I must spare them. I've got everything I need, we must be off." Voldemort finished. Lily screamed, James was throw off Peter in a sudden jerk.

"NO!" James and Lily both screamed as Voldemort attempted to leave through the window. James jumped on his back, wand forgotten, and tried to pin him. Voldemort simply waved his wand and James was thrown back against the wall, knocked out. Lily screamed, then dove for Voldemort too. But he was ready this time. "Bindorous" He shout. Lily was thrown back too, and was screaming and struggling against invisible chains.

Voldemort nodded to Wormtail and they both took flight on broomsticks, leaving the screaming mother and unconscious father behind. Voldemort looked own at the sleeping bundle he had in his arms, the sleeping baby, known to be Harry. Voldemort smiled.

"Hello Heir." He said.

_I didn't change this one much_

_But there is more to come_

_In better ways_

_Hoped you liked it :)_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	2. Almost Like Him

_As I have said_

_Not all chapters will be changed_

_You'll have to read to find out_

_Which ones are ;D_

_Enjoy:)_

"Flimsy, little... nonsense!" Wormtail muttered as he watched over the silent baby. The baby was silent and not very fussy, but Wormtail hated the thought of a child taking over for the Dark Lord.

"Wormtail! Stop pestering him!" Voldemort shouted from across the room, his snake-like face hidden behind the Daily Prophet.

"Yes my Lord, but I don't see why you need this child." Wormtail recited to him.

"We have been over this, Lord Voldemort does not wish to share it again. But if I must, I will not be here forever Wormtail, I expect one day I shall retire my rein and hand it over to a new face. I shall make him into my puppet, and he shall work for me, then his son will take over, and we'll watch over him. I desire a family tree." Voldemort said.

"Yes, but what if the child wants to know why he is here, and why he doesn't … look like you, and his last name, and middle." Wormtail said hesitantly.

"Do not question my intelligence Wormtail, He will not know his middle or last name, he will have to earn mine."

"But, Master..." Voldemort let out an angry growl, Wormtail recoiled to the ground whimpering in pain as Voldemort's hand made contact with his face.

"DON'T QUESTION ME WORMTAIL! Do you think I'm am dumb (No!) Am I crazy to you? Do you no longer wish to stay and Help Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort screamed to him.

"Mercy, please, I only meant that he is weak, and small, and you are all powerful, My Lord, I think you need an... adult." Wormtail cried. Voldemort let out a high merciless laugh.

"YOU! You think you can take over for me!" Voldemort laughed, "I trust you not! At least I can raise this child to be like me. I only trust you to help me Wormtail, never in my life have I heard something to stupid!" Wormtail whimpered, but sat up as Voldemort finally strode away from him, and to the baby.

"This child will be stronger, I shall make him that way, he shall never know who he is. Do you wish to help me, or do you wish for death, Wormtail." Voldemort whispered. This was actually not a question.

"Master, of course I will help, I wish for nothing more then to serve the Dark Lord...And his Heir," Wormtail squeaked. Voldemort grimaced down at the weak child.

"So be it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Little Harry wished for nothing more then to go out and play sometimes. He wanted to ask questions, but he knew they would never be answered. How come he didn't look like his father, and why wasn't he allowed to go to school, instead he had to stay inside and practice battling with his father. Often times his father would ridicule him, call him weak, and small, and skinny. But Harry thought he was pretty well sized, he a little too skinny, but he could make himself bigger. He was only six.

"Father, I don't wanna play anymore!" Harry whined after an hour of practicing magic. He new he was a wizard, his father told him he was a long time ago. His father was all powerful, everyone bowed to him. He had people doing everything for him, but he would always complain about a school, and a ministry. He had people working for him, but he always wanted more. And since he didn't have a ministry of a school, Harry thought he would never be happy.

"We are not playing, we are training!" Voldemort yelled to him. He was having Harry duel him.

"Then I don't wanna train anymore!" Harry yelled back, throwing his new wand to the ground. He crossed him arms and plopped down on the ground.

Voldemort looked at the child, no one had ever yelled back to him before, or denied him. This child was bold, and stupid. He was training him well.

"Wormtail, get this child... something!" Voldemort ordered Peter, who was hiding in the shadows, away from the duel.

Harry smiled to himself, he had got his way once again, he was begging to like this 'power.' He needed to know more about it.

"Li-like what, My Lord?" Wormtail stuttered.

"I don't know ask the boy!" Voldemort yelled, as he fell into a nearby chair. Harry could hear Wormtail approaching him.

"Harry what would you like?" Wormtail asked him, much more confidently then he had answered his father. Harry thought.

"I wanna play, with friends. Now!" Harry said in a same kind of voice his father did. Peter looked at Voldemort, as though saying "Can he really talk to me like that?" Voldemort was smiling, he liked the way Harry snapped at Wormtail, maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all.

"You heard him Wormtail, find him a friend." Voldemort said calmly. Peter muttered under his breath, and he went out to find an owl. Harry crawled over to his father's arm rest of the chair.

"Father, that power you have over Wormtail, what is it." Harry asked as innocently as any child would. Voldemort smiled evilly.

"Fear, my son." Voldemort answered. Harry liked being called this man's son. He put on the same smile his father just had.

"I like 'Fear Power'" Harry said. Voldemort put his hand on the child's head

Lily Potter picked up the picture or her new born and wept over it, it was the only picture of Harry she had left. The picture of her and James holding him, just an hour after birth. This was the last picture they had of Harry.

"It's okay Lily" James lied, holding her. It was not okay, he had not seen his son for a long time. It had to have been six years, it must have been, they've been celebrating his birthday, even without him here.

The hardest part was to think of little Harry there with Voldemort. _What could that bastard be doing to him?_ James asked himself.

"It's not okay James, my son is gone! And Sirius is in Azkaban! But I guess life is just a big game to you isn't it!" Lily yelled to him. She was always like this, one second okay, the next, a weeping willow. This was true Sirius was now in Azkaban, James told him about Wormtail (Sirius had not known) and he went after him. The crime scene was horrid, and James and Lily now thought Peter was dead. But this conversation was more about the baby.

They had promised each other they would not have another child until they found Harry. Only because they were afraid of _Him_ taking another baby of their's away.

"No Lily this is not a joke," James assured her. "I have a plan..."

"When is he coming father!" Harry whined. Voldemort was starting to like this child more and more. He was becoming more forceful by the minute, and he was only six. _Just think of when he's an adolescent_, Voldemort though happily.

Though Harry was not thinking the same, he was getting restless. He had never had a friend, and now that he was getting one the kid was taking to long.

"Wait, my son, Wormtail has got him" Voldemort told the child. Harry got angrier.

"NO! He's taking to long! I want to play now!" Harry yelled. The child was now out of hand. Voldemort wanted a forceful child, but he also wanted a respectful son.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" Voldemort told Harry, "I am your father! You should never speak out of line to me! You will show me some respect!"

Harry had seen what his father had done to people when he was mad at them, and he didn't want it to happen to him. Harry bowed his head.

"Yes, sorry father." Harry said. Voldemort was satisfied, he now knew he was controlling everyone, even his own son.

"M- master the boy is here." Wormtail stuttered to Voldemort.

"Well go get him!" Harry ordered him, he looked up at his father, waiting. He knew he wasn't to be bad to his father, but what about his father's faithful servent. Wormtail looked outraged, a child was bossing him around. He, to, looked at Voldemort.

"You heard him, open the door." Voldemort said casually. Wormtail left immediately.

Harry was so excited that he stood up from his father's side and looked at the door, waiting. Wormtail came back in, with a young boy, about Harry's age, and his father. Harry's mouth fell open, the boy looked like his father, but he did not look like his father. This thought bothered Harry.

"My Lord" The older man said, Voldemort nodded to him.

"Lucius, I see Wormtail asked you to come." Voldemort said to him.

"Yes, I have a son, Draco, and he should be about Harry's age. Go on Draco." Lucius said, pushing the little boy forward.

"There's no on here!" The boy named Draco said. Everyone looked around, Harry was no where to be found. Voldemort looked behind his chair, to see Harry hiding there.

"You are no coward, get from behind there, I thought this is what you wanted." Voldemort said, forcefully to Harry. Not wanted to disobey his father, Harry stepped into view, Lucius gasped. Harry approached Draco.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the child.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" Draco said to Harry.

"I'm Harry"

"Harry, what?"

"I don't know? What ever my father's last name is, I guess" Harry told him, this bothered Harry too.

"Oh," Draco said, looking around.

"You can come with me, do you wish to? I'll show you around." Harry said, talking to Draco, at first, like his father talked to people. Draco followed him to the kitchen.

If Voldemort could have, he would have laughed. Lucius approached him.

"So it's true? You took him from the Potters?" He asked Voldemort.

"What would make you say that?" Voldemort asked with false curiosity.

"He- he looks like James." Lucius said.

"Yes, I did, but not steal he is rightfully mine. Can't you see, I shall raise him as my own, then when I feel the time is right, he will take over for me. Ask no more questions." Voldemort told him. Lucius could not help himself:

"What will be his last name?" He asked against his will. Voldemort smile and blood chilling smile.

" I think it would be a great honor for you if he took, your wifes sister's name. No one must know he belongs to me." Voldemort said. Lucius couldn't have felt happier, this meant Voldemort trusted him again.

"Of course my lord, Lestrange it is."

_How wonderful_

_Hoped you enjoyed it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	3. Friends

_Now this one is changed_

_*hin hint*_

_Enjoy :)_

"Wanna have a duel?"

"No."

"Wanna curse the house?"

"No."

"Wanna curse Wormtail?"

"No."

Harry was really starting to get angry, Draco didn't want to do anything that he wanted to do. Ad almost no one had ever said No to Harry before, at least when it came to destruction.

"You have to obey me! Father says everyone will have to listen to me, and then I can use this 'Fear Power' thing. But you don't listen!" Little Harry yelled at him. Draco stood up from the floor he was sitting on.

"I don't have to listen to you! You're not my father!" Draco yelled back. Harry was impressed, this boy did not fear him. Or listen to him, he liked him already.

"Fine, but are you a friend or follower?" Harry asked, it was the same thing his father had asked people, before they died anyway.

"I'm not a follower, so I guess I'm your friend." the little six year pondered.

"Great, you can help me. Father says one day I will be ruler, and I want you to help." Harry declared. Draco looked excited.

"So I can be, like, your co-chief." He asked, Harry nodded, and the little kids marched out of the room to talk to their fathers. Once in the living room Harry cleared his throat loudly. It did not sound like the way his father did, Harry's voice was too high. But it got everyone's attention.

"Draco is now my friend, and he is going to help me rule." Harry said digitally. Draco looked smug beside him. Voldemort was a little amused, this child was amazing, already had followers. Lucius could not have been happier, his son was now best friends with his master's son.

"Good job Harry, and I have a present for you." Voldemort said in a soft voice. Harry bounded forward and was at his father's side in seconds. Lucius recoiled, he knew Voldemort would strike anyone dead who ever did that to him, but he was surprised that the Dark Lord did nothing to the child.

"You now have a last name, it's Lestrange. The person who had your name, will no longer take it. And the entire world will never know who a Lestrange is, I'll make sure of that. You will be the only one to have that name." Voldemort told the child. Harry smiled the innocent evil smile he had.

"Yes father, but is the people who had that name my parents? Because Draco has the same last name as his father. And Draco looks like his father, why don't I look like you?" Harry asked. Lucius held his breath, for sure he was going to harm the child now, he asked asked out of question.

"Do not ask questions Harry. Go play with Draco, that is what you wanted." Voldemort told the child, in a chilling voice that made the room go cold. But Harry still stood up to him.

"But Father, tell me!" Harry whined. "I want to know!"

"Do not raise your voice at me, Harry. Now go play!" Voldemort hissed. Everyone in the room froze, all afraid of what was going to happen.

"No! Tell me! You tell me most things, why don't I look my my father, but Draco does!" Harry went on.

"I just said do not raise your voice! Now listen to me, go play! I gave you what you wanted, a friend, do not leave him waiting!" Voldemort yelled, matching the Harry's voice.

"No!" Harry screamed. In a flash, there was a strike or purple light, and Harry was thrown backwards. Voldemort still held his wand, he was now standing. Harry felt like crying, but then he remembered what his father had said "You are no coward!" And Harry did what he was taught, he drew his wand and made a yellow light come out. Voldemort was thrown back, and hit the opposite wall.

"Master!" Lucius and Wormtail said, rushing toward Voldemort. But he shook them both off. He stood up, dusted himself off, and looked Harry in the eyes. Harry's eyes were filled with tears, but he let none escape. He did not mean to do that to his father. He had never done anything like that before, usually he just makes bubbles come out. Voldemort looked the child dead on in the face, Peter and Lucius were surprised that Harry did not recoil.

"Impressive." Voldemort told the child, Harry ran to his father and hugged his leg, Voldemort looked disgusted at the child, but deep inside he felt a little twinge and caring for the child.

Oooooooooo

Harry and Voldemort were in a huge battle. Voldemort had been training Harry more then ever, more then often he complained, but he was getting better. Harry could now use the Stunning spell, and the Protecting spell. Voldemort was now teaching him the Cruico Curse, by performing it on him, over and over again. Hoping Harry would fight back, but instead the boy of 10 would just recoil and scream for him to stop.

Harry was not enjoying it, tomorrow was his birthday, and his father was cursing him, instead of planning a party for him. Voldemort leaned over him.

"Why aren't you fighting back, Harry?" he asked in a slow soft voice.

"I don't know how." Harry told him.

"I already told you, you have to fire it back at me to make it stop."

"I can't! You just keep going and I don't get a chance!" Harry whined. Voldemort was really tired of his crying.

"When you are out there and in a duel, NO ONE IS GOING TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE! They will try to kill you, you have to learn to fight back! NOW FIGHT BACK!" Voldemort shouted to the child. Harry did not want to fight back, he did not want to hurt his father, or his chances at a birthday party.

Voldemort continued to hit Harry with the curse, until Harry finally had enough and disarmed him. It was the first time Voldemort had ever been disarmed, he was impressed.

"Good job Harry, I believe that is enough." Voldemort told him. Harry could not be happier, he opened his mouth to say something, but his father already knew.

"You will be having a party Harry, but not just for your birthday, it will be your coming out party. All kinds of people will be there to meet you, and praise you. Do not mess this up." Voldemort told the child. Harry was very pleased, he would be having a party, with lots of people.

Oooooooooooooo

The next day Harry woke up earlier then he ever would have, he was very excited about his party that he could barely sleep that night. He wasn't surprised to see his father and Wormtail in the kitchen already, they were always up before him. His father was ready the _Daily Prophet _and Wormtail was making his breakfast.

"Harry I'll need you to watch over Wormtail today as I will be leaving for business soon. Make sure he stays in and prepares for your party." Voldemort said, still not looking up from the paper, but acknowledging Harry. Wormtail dropped the pan he was cooking with.

"My Lord, please, you cannot tell a child to watch over me." Wormtail said, trying to fix the pan.

"I can do as I please, Wormtail." Voldemort said in a voice meaning that was then end of the conversation.

"I will, father." Harry said smartly throwing a graving look at Wormtail, who was starting to recoil at Harry's looks too. They were not the same as his fathers but it made him look like a very devilish child.

After Voldemort left, Draco and Lucius came over, Harry was glad to see his friend. Since he was five Draco would come over almost everyday and he and Harry would reek so much havoc that Wormtail, would go hide somewhere while Draco was there.

"Harry." Lucius said as he bowed to Harry. Harry did not know why he did this, but it made him feel powerful.

"Hello Mr. Lucius, hey Draco" Harry said happily to his friend.

"Hi, Harry." Draco returned with the same happiness. Harry whispered in his ear:

"My father's gone and only Wormtail's here." Draco nodded and they went a way, while Lucius said something about talking to Peter.

Harry and Draco made Peter's life a living hell. They would sneak up behind him and poke him with their wands, and Harry even once stunned him.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked him, looking over at the non moving Wormtail.

"Father taught me." Harry said happily. Once Peter was up he scowled at the children.

"I can't wait until you go to school!" He yelled before turning away and walking into the kitchen. Harry was confused, he never went to school before, his father had always told him he was too good for a school.

"What school?" He asked Draco.

"Hogwarts! How do you not know? I'm going at the beginning of September." Draco said smugly, happy that he finally knew something Harry didn't. Harry remembered that was one of the only things his father told him he didn't have.

"Why can't I go?" Harry asked Draco, again. Draco shrugged.

"Ask your father, he might know."

Harry played with Draco, but he didn't care about his party anymore, he wanted to know why he wasn't going to school. So Voldemort didn't know that when he got home he was in for it. As soon as he got in the door, Harry ran to him.

"Father can I go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No" Voldemort said plainly.

"Why not!" Harry demanded.

"You will not be seen by the wizard eye until you are ready to take over for me." Voldemort told him. Harry pouted.

"But I wanna go!" he whined, "Draco gets to go, and I wanna go with him. Oh please father, please." Harry begged. Voldemort grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt.

"You will never beg! You are your own, never again do I want you to say please, or beg. Do you understand!" He snarled to him. Harry nodded and his father let go of him. Harry had to think of something quick.

"But if I go to Hogwarts, I-I can look in there for you, be your eyes inside. Then I can help you take it down, from the inside." Harry thought up. Voldemort pondered this for a moment. This child was brilliant.

"Fine! You can go, but never forget your propose." Voldemort told him. Harry was pleased that he got his way. He was now going to school with Draco, he couldn't be happier.

"What have you two been in?" Voldemort asked disgustedly looking at both children, who were covered in dirt. "Go find new clothes, and get ready Harry! You mustn't be dirty for this party. No child of mine will be thought any less then great of. WORMTAIL!" Voldemort called. "Find new clothes for these children! NOW!" he added. Harry and Draco exchanged evil looks and followed him to Harry's room.

This ended strangly

But oh well

Hoped you liked it

LivinLaVidaLou


	4. Letters

This was not the kind of birthday party Harry had expected. He wanted it to have more friends and a lot of presents. But instead it was just a lot of grown-up kissing his hand and bowing to him. He was starting to get sick of it, if it weren't for the pile of presents he would have wanted them all out. He walked around with Draco and they were always stopped by new people wanting to introduce themselves and shake his hand. Eventually he and Draco walked into the kitchen and stayed there.

"What are you doing!" His father yelled when he walked in. Voldemort was extremely angry that his own son would embarrass him in the way of leaving his coming out party. Harry scowled.

"I hate this party, there are no new friends!" Harry pouted. Voldemort really hated when this child acted like...like... a _child._

"You are to go back and walk amongst these people and be polite. They all work for me, and I do not want them to think a son of mine would be a coward!" Voldemort shouted to the child.

"What if I refuse." Harry threatened. Voldemort grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Then you can kiss your dreams of going to school goodbye." He breathed. Harry's expression softened.

"Fine." Harry said childishly. Voldemort let him go, Draco starting moving towards the living room again. Harry stood rooted in his spot, he had to calm down before he went out again. But Draco pulled his arm.

"Let's go Harry." Draco told him, and they went into the room where everyone was.

As Harry said before, he really hated this party. Everyone was smiling at him and tears even shone in some people's eyes. Harry thought they were just being stupid. But really people started to cry because he looked so much like James, it was almost like having James on their side. This made them happy.

"He looks so much like James." On Death Eater whispered to another.

"You wish to say that to me?" A cold voice said from behind them. The Death Eater quivered and looked back, Voldemort was only inches away from her face.

"No, My Lord, I only meant that he looks so much like his father. And I'm just surprised by that." Bellatrix told him, all a flutter.

"Well, Mrs. Malusamare, I should say you should be proud, I am." Voldemort whispered, before walking swiftly through the crowd. Bellatrix clutched her heart and sighed.

"You are so lucky Cissy, your son is best friends with the Dark Lord's son. And I am proud, he has my last name. It's almost like..." Bellatrix breathed.

"Don't be silly Bella, you know the truth, you shall never have him. I know you have tried, but you are lucky that he still has the deepest respect for you." Cissy told her.

"It is not my fault I am infertile! Do not mock me, I still, too, feel that it is my fault that he had to turn to the Potter. But do you hear the name he has given me instead of my old one. Malusamare.. Beautiful isn't it? It's Latin for.." But Bella was cut off.

"Draco this party sucks." A little angry Harry said to his friend as he walked past Bellatrix and Narcissa, accidentally bumping into Bellatrix.

"I'm not sure your father would like you to say that, Harry." Bellatrix said, stopping the boys in their tracks.

"Why not, I learned it from Draco." Harry asked her. Narcissa gave her son a stern look.

"You weren't supposed to tell her." Draco whispered angrily to Harry. "Well, we have to go, there is a cake to be eaten, bye mum." Draco said hurriedly, pushing Harry forward. Bellatrix watched the boys go, with the sorrowful thought that that could have been her son, and she could have had the knowledge that she gave Voldemort what he wanted most in life. She thought fondly of him until the last strand of his black hair was out of view.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO]

Lily and James had the dinning room table set up to perfection. And in the middle lay a huge ice cream cake. With the words HAPPY 11th BIRTHDAY HARRY. What most pained them was the thought of Harry's education. James sat down across the small table from Lily.

"Maybe he's going. Why would Voldemort stop him from going?" James comforted her. Lily put her hand on the table.

"Think logically James, would he really want his heir among children who could tell him different." Lily told him. James took her hand.

"Let's do this, write a letter to him, if he writes back, he has gone. If not we will just have to continue our search. Okay?" He said to her, Lily cracked a smile, James was always very sweet. And he always knew how to make her smile.

Ooooooooooooo

Voldemort stood on the ground, but he seem to look bigger then everyone. He cleared his throat softly, yet everyone hushed up quickly. Harry looked around and smirked, he was admiring his father's way with 'fear power.' But Harry could care less what he had to say, he and Draco had broken into one of his presents and were playing the toy broomstick happily.

"Here, Harry." Voldemort announced. Harry looked up, he did not want to embarrass him father. He and Draco stood and walked over to him, Harry noticed Draco's mother had tried to stop him, but Draco shook her off and walked on with Harry. But when Harry reached his father, Draco stayed with the crowd.

"A proud achievement, this boy is." Voldemort said loudly to the crowd. " He is my heir, and expect you all to treat him as you treat me. By that I mean, with the topmost respect and-" Voldemort was cut off, Harry had leaned over and whispered to him. All the Death Eaters cringed, and some even looked away. They were all expecting their lord to strike the child, like they knew he would have done to them. But instead Voldemort cracked his version of a smile.

"To right you are, I'm very proud that you wish that. You have power Harry, and with friends, that only grows more. But your father does not need friend, but since you are a child, I shall grant that for you." He whispered to Harry. But his volume rose as he spoke to the crowd, "And I shall agree with Harry, You shall not only treat him with the uppermost respect, but you will also treat Draco Malfoy the same way." Lucius and Narcissa smiled proudly, and Draco smirked broadly. Voldemort lifted his wand and everyone in the room suddenly had drinks in their hands.

Ooooooooooooo

James and Lily looked sadly at the cake, and had little drinks of there own, ready to toast to their son's birthday.

Ooooooooooooo

Voldemort lifted his own cup, everyone mirrored this motion.

"To Harry" He said only loud enough for Harry, but everyone heard.

"To Harry" All the Death Eater repeated.

Oooooooooooooo

"To Harry" James and Lily said together, tears pouring out of their eyes.

"Father, we're going to be late." Harry told Voldemort as he stood with all his things in front of him. But Voldemort was still sitting in his chair reading the Daily Prophet.

"Father." Harry repeated.

"Do you not listen? I have said before, Wormtail will be taking Polyjuice Potion and taking you.

"But his so dumb, and Draco's father taking him." Harry protested.

"Do you want to be Lucius's son and not mine?" Voldemort whispered.

"No, never, Father I just meant-" Harry tried to explain.

"Then never say such things again, you are being disloyal to me when you say that. Never show me anything less then loyalty. Ah, look there he is." Voldemort added as a tall muscular man walked into the room. Harry scowled.

"C'mon Wormtail! Don't lag behind!" Harry yelled at him as he started walking. "Will you write me father?" Harry asked, stopping in his tracks, and throwing his stuff to Wormtail. Voldemort chuckled in a way that made Wormtail's skin crawl, but Harry did not shiver or even move.

"I will write you, but for formal only. Now run off, Bye my son." Voldemort said, still not looking up from his newspaper. Harry smiled.

"Good-bye father." He answered, "C'mon Wormtail!" he added strongly. Wormtail frowned, but followed the boy. Voldemort smirked, he liked this boy more and more each day.

Something strange happened at King's Cross. Harry saw a man who looked exactly like him. The man had tried to come over to him, but Harry had seen Draco and walked on the train with him. Harry tried to forget this event.

Oooooooooooooo

"Lily, Lily!" James yelled as he bounded into the house. Lily looked at him from the TV. She noticed the strange look on his face.

"James what?" she tried to say. But James cut her off, the smile on his face growing.

"I saw him." Was all he could say.

"What's up Harry?" Draco asked as soon as they sat in their own compartment. Harry was in the deepest state of shock. That man had looked at him in a strange way, almost as if he wanted him. It actually scared him, but he was no coward just like his father said.

"i just saw this man who looked like me, no big deal." Harry answered simply, propping his feet up on his chair. Draco nodded, and looked around.

"Glad your father let you go, eh?" He asked him while tinkering with the window.

"Yeah, gives me time to explore more, you know? Time to branch out and try out my new 'fear power'" Harry told him while twirling his wand between his fingers.

"You are going to still listen to your father right? I've seen what your father does to people who don't listen." Draco warned him. Harry smirked.

"He almost never does any of that to me. I think he knows that I am strong enough to take over for him one day, with you helping, of course." Harry added, at that Draco smirked too.

The compartment door opened.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville just lost one." A bushy haired girl asked them.

"No" Harry and Draco said together.

"Honestly, we've only been for an hour and people are already losing things, and acting very childish. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." The girl added. Harry looked at Draco and they both knew each were starting to tire of her.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and that's Harry Lestrange." Malfoy introduced. The Hermione girl looked at both of them. _She's not to bad looking, _Harry thought.

"What houses do you expect to get into?" Hermione questioned.

"Slytherin, just like our fathers." Harry answered. Hermione's smile suddenly disappeared.

"I've heard nothing of bad thing about that place. I wouldn't want to go if I were you." She said stiffly.

"My father went and he is the greatest man alive, he's-" Harry was suddenly stopped, a shoe of Draco's collided with his arm. He rubbed it and said no more.

"Well I must go find that toad, bye." The girl said leaving them.

"What was that-!" Harry started.

"You heard your father, he said none must know about you being his son. You can't go telling anybody!" Draco hissed. Harry suddenly remembered his father saying that. But Harry didn't find it bad that he wanted to brag about his father, he thought his father was the greatest. Why would his father want to remain unknown, he was no coward...

"C'mon Draco, let's go explore the train." Harry said suddenly. He and Draco stood up and started walking throughout the train.

Draco was telling Harry about the broom he had gotten for his birthday when they ran into a couple of tall red-heads.

"Watch it!" Harry shouted at them. He thought he were seeing double, the red-heads looked exactly the same.

"Oh look, George, a couple of cheeky first years, You know what we do with them." The taller of the two said to the other.

"Go away Weasley! You don't have the change to run your mouth!" Draco growled at them.

"Oh a Malfoy! How ickle! And is this your little side-kick?" The shorter one named George asked. Harry felt heated.

"No I am not, now move! Or I'll have my father deal with you!" Harry yelled. The twins laughed. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Oh look, Fred, he has a little wand! How cute, what are you going to do with?" George taunted. Harry did what his father had taught him

"_Stupefy_!" He yelled, the twins shook and became still and silent. The fell back like two old logs being pushed over, Harry pocketed his wand.

"That- was- _amazing!_" Draco exclaimed giving Harry a high five.

"It was nothing, just some things my father taught me when we were dueling. He gave me a book to study while I'm here, we'll look at it later." Harry told him as they walked over the bodies and continued their walk through the train. Soon they walked into another two red-heads.

"I should put you two in detention!" An older, but short one threatened.

"Oh , yeah? I'll put you in a grave, now move we're looking for something." Harry told him. The smallest red-head they had seen today spoke.

"Let's go Percy." He whispered.

"There you go, your brother knows the right way to do things, move along Weasley." Draco said addressing Percy.

"You're lucky you don't have a house yet, then I'd tell your head." Percy muttered. Harry and Draco made fake scared sounds, then walked away laughing.

_Oooooooooooooo_

Percy and Ron walked forward in the train, after a while they found their twin brothers getting up from the ground.

"Have you seen that little menace? I'd like to take his wand and shove it up his-" Fred started.

"You know that man, James? And his wife, who keep coming over to our house?" Ron interrupted.

"You're not supposed to be near the Order meetings Ron." Percy lectured.

"No, that boy, the one who we just saw, he looks exactly like the man James from the Order. Didn't you notice?" Ron asked.

"No I was too busy trying to find the right spell to cure him with." George answered.

_Oooooooooooooo_

_***Letters to parents***_

_Dear Father,_

_You'd be happy to know that I got into Slytherin. But something strange happened when I got up to the stool. I heard all the teachers whispering, they were saying something about James and Lily. Who are those people father? And what do they have to do with me? But Draco got in too, people are saying Slytherin is a bad place, is it? I don't mean to bother you, but I thought you'd be happy to know what house I got into. Well, thanks for the owl, anyway, I've named her Hedwig and this is her first flight. I'd be proud, I think. She came to me on the train. I'll let you get back to your work now._

_See you later,_

_Harry._

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_No one believes me but there's this boy here who looks like the man named James. I know I shouldn't be around when your having meetings for The Order, but he does! I told Percy and Fred and George, but they don't believe me. They hate him and his friend, but his friend is a Malfoy, so I guess they hate him too. I don't know the boys name, but I swear he does. I got into Gryffindor, by the way. I just wanted to tell you._

_Love you,_

_Ron_

_***Letters from parents***_

_Yes, Harry I am very proud. But don't send the same owl every time. I will send you owls and you will send them back, but make sure it is days after. Keep your nose clean, and don't listen to anyone who says anything about those people, they want to kidnap you, and do you wish to leave me? As soon as you open this letter you will have a sacred curse set upon you, you cannot be taken out of the school by anyone except for me or Wormtail. Slytherin is the best place to be, any one who says other can deal with me, be proud that you got there, Harry. I will send letters every time I want a job done, get it done! No excuses, remember why you are here. First I want you to duel every night with new spells that are in the book, I will visit and we will duel. Have a good school year._

_Your father._

_Ron,_

_Stay out of business that is not your own. WE, not you, know what happened to their son. And he would not go to Hogwarts. Keep your nose clean and be good. Do not question that boy about his parenthood, and do not ask questions out of that are not out of kindness. Glad you got into Gryffindor, be good this year, and no trouble. Keep and eye on Fred and George too._

_Love,_

_Mum._

_***Letters From Hogwarts***_

_Lily and James Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we may have found your lost son. Contact me as soon as you can._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_If you could tell_

_Yes I did combine 2 chapters_

_For I made a new one_

_Hoped you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	5. Year 1

_Harry,_

_This year I need you to work with a man named Quirrell. When I have been out I've run across him, and he is now your friend. Help him take down Hogwarts, and don't disappoint me._

_Your Father._

Harry and Draco looked over the letter at breakfast the next day.

"I didn't think he'd want me to do something this early. I'm not ready! I haven't even looked over the book he gave me yet!" Harry panicked.

"Keep it down!" Draco hissed, "Everyone can hear you!" Harry looked around to see who was listening. Instead he found a tall red haired kid looking over at him, and next to him was a bushy hair girl he remembered to be Hermione.

"Look at that Weasley, acknowledging his greats is he." Draco said from over Harry's shoulder, also looking at the boy.

"Why are they staring at us?" Harry asked while still looking at the two, who were still looking back.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't unglue his eyes I'll glue them shut for good." Draco snarled.

Oooooooooooooo

"They're staring back Ron! Look away!" Hermione Granger squealed trying to get her friend to eat his food instead of look at the Slytherins. But Ron would not look away, he was now beside himself in anger, the two Slytherin boys were now giving him a rude hand gesture.

"They're up to something Hermione, I just know it. I feel it, we have to stop them." Ron told her.

"The only thing they are up to is eating, and you should too. C'mon Ron they are kids too, there's nothing they can do that we can't!" Hermione explained.

Oooooooooooooo

Harry and Draco finally put down their hands, after being seen by McGonagall and given a dirty look.

" I like to use that Cruico spell on Weasley." Harry motioned to Draco to get up and leave. While walking towards their common room they spoke of Harry's father's plan.

"So what is the point of this 'Quirrell'? Anyway?" Draco asked for the millionth time.

"I don't know! But if father want it done, then it will be done!" Harry told him. He did not want to end up like the people who disappointed his father.

The man Harry's father told them about was teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. Harry found that class to be insulting, he was the dark arts, this class was teaching people to be against him. As Harry and Draco walked in, late, Quirrell kissed their hands and ushered them to their seat. Everyone in the classroom watched in awe, especially the Gryffindors.

"Hello masters Lestrange and Malfoy, are-are you c-comfortable. N-need anything? If s-so just t-tell me, and-and you will be t-telling your father of h-how nice I-I was r-right?" Quirrell asked Harry, who smirked as he noticed how unbearably capped Quirrells lips were.

"I'm fine thanks, are you okay Draco?" Harry asked smugly to his beat friend.

"I'm undoubtedly fine, thanks." Draco answered, echoing Harry's smugness. Quirrell smiled and started to teach the class.

Oooooooooooooo

"Told you he's up to something." Ron whispered to Hermione, who was taking notes furiously.

"Shh, no he's not!" Hermione hissed back.

"But he has teachers kissing his hands! And he came in late, and didn't get into trouble! Hermione, he's up to something and Quirrell knows about it!" Ron reasoned.

"I can hear you, and stop talking about me." Harry said, turning to his side and speaking to them.

"What are you up to?" Ron accused.

"He's not up to anything Weasley, his fathers at high status around here." Draco told him.

"But you'd never know that feeling, would you Weasley?" Harry mocked. He and Draco turned forward again and laughed along with a few other Slytherins. Ron's ears went pink. He turned to Hermione again.

"I can't stand them, I know they're up to something." Ron assured himself/

oooooooooooooo

"That Weasley. Always in someones business, I ought a blast his nose off so he can keep it out of my business." Harry said grimly, looking through his book his father had given him. He and Draco were sitting in their common room after dinner. Draco was continually looking at the clock.

"Hey Draco look," Harry laughed putting the book in his face " This spell could make you 'irresistible to all witches', look"

"That's great, but we should be waiting for our meeting with Quirrell." Draco advised him. Harry sat back down on the couch.

"Who cares, he's a wimp anyway." Harry said waving away the thought, and falling deeply into his book.

"Harry, you can't just disobey your father!" Malfoy lectured him.

"Alright, _mother_!" Harry shot back.

"Ahh, finally you two are here. Your father wants me to tell you both of a plan." Quirrell told them as soon as they got into his classroom.

"I thought you stuttered?" Harry said thoughtfully.

"It's for show, anyway there is an eternal life force within Hogwarts, and your father want it Harry." Quirrell explained.

"Why?" Draco asked "He's already powerful enough." Harry smiled at him.

"I don't know!" Quirrell said exasperatedly, "But it has to be done, you two have until the end of this year. Got it?" Harry and Draco exchanged looks, this was a big job for 11 year olds. But Harry was not about to let his father down.

"Got it" Harry and Draco said together. Suddenly the door opened, and in came the potions master. Harry thought he was too nosy too.

"Sorry Snape, but I was just talking to these boys. I believe they are in your house, you should be proud." Quirrell told him and Harry and Draco smiled. A pure look of shock showed up on Snape's face as he looked at Harry. He had seen the face of the man he loathed upon a child's face.

Oooooooooooooo

Harry and Draco were laughing aloud in the library. Harry had looked up a spell in his book and tried it on a poor bloke named Neville Longbottom. Now Neville was crawling away, using only his hands, for harry had petrified his legs. Harry was getting good at petrifying things.

"Mr. Lestrange and Mr. Malfoy, please keep it down if you are going to stay in here!" Madam Prince scolded them. Harry and Draco took seat in the back of the library, and began looking for any books that would help them find the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Stupid Quirrell, all he can do is tell us it's heavily guarded. Why can't he go get it?" Draco asked looking through a book entitled "Great Magic of Our Time."

"Because my father told us too, now stop complaining. He says he needs it done, and Quirrell said it helps you live forever. I want my father to live forever, as long as he's here we'll always be safe." Harry said, face still in his book called "Wonders Of The Magic World."

"Yeah cause everyone's afraid if they don't listen to him they'll be dead. He uses this 'Fear Power' thing quiet nicely. But I don't see why he doesn't want anyone to know he's your father." Draco pondered.

"Oh yes, because no one will try to kill me if I just say aloud, hey I'm Lord Vol- WEASLEY!" Harry shouted as he saw a mound of red hair fall from behind a bookshelf.

"You nosy prat!" He added while taking out his wand. The Weasley named Ron just stood there, Harry new he heard too much. Therefore he actually did curse his nose off, with a spell he had read about in his book. The curse made the nose come clean off, no blood, but the Weasley boy screamed, and Harry and Draco could not afford to get in trouble. Naturally they sprinted from the library, leaving all there books behind.

Oooooooooooooo

Ron was in the hospital wing, accompanied by Hermione.

"I heard them! That Harry boy was about to say the name of his father, but I fell and couldn't hear. Plus they were talking about a mission and Quirrell's in on it! I saw the books they were looking at too, they said 'Sorcerer's Stone, they're going to steal it Hermione!" Ron explained. They already knew about, due to ease dropping on an Order meeting. Hermione shook her head.

"Again Ron, they are just like you and me, young. Just because they're in Slytherin, doesn't mean they have to be up to something." Hermione told him, trying hard not to blush. The truth was, she was starting to have a liking for the Lestrange boy.

"But I didn't tell you why I was there, I was looking up the last name 'Lestrange'" Ron told her, at this she looked more interested. "No one lees has that last name" He added.

Oooooooooooooo

Harry and Draco were staring death in the face. They had finally reached where they thought the stone might be. Quirrell had led them to the third corridor door and helped them through all the phases. But now they were just looking into a stupid mirror.

"This is dumb! Make it do something!" Harry shouted to Quirrell. Quirrell's face twisted in fury.

"Do not yell at me you little brat! Just because you are the son of the Dark Lord does not mean I should praise you!" He yelled back.

"That's right, it means you should bow to me instead!" Harry informed him. Quirrell tried to slap him, but recoiled in pain, his hand became burned and flaky He gave Harry the most feared look ever to be put on a human face. Draco stepped in front of the mirror.

"This is stupid, all I can see is myself with black hair with my father bowing to me. I kinda like it." Draco announced. **(A/N Draco sees himself as Harry, he wants to be able to have control of people like Harry will one day)** Quirrell stepped in front of the mirror.

"I see myself with the stone, give me the stone. And I shall live forever." Quirrell added in a whisper. Harry was outraged.

"You're not trying to help my father at all! You low life Squib, move!" Harry demanded from him, pushing him out of the way. Quirrell moved, but while screaming in pain. The places where Harry pushed him were now black.

"Do not order me! I will not be treated like Wormtail!" Quirrell reacted and jumped on Harry. The fought, all the while Draco was trying to hold up the mirror.

"Guy stop! You're going to-ahhhhhhhhhh!" Draco scream as the mirror came crashing down due to Quirrell's kicking feet. Harry had him pinned and was repeatedly punching him in the face. Quirrell had tried to disobey his father, he was selfish, and Harry would let his father know, if only Quirrell was alive. At on strike Quirrell screamed in mercy and some force from his body shot Harry backwards, and he exploded. Ashes flew everywhere, as Harry and Draco watched the man die. Harry did not get it, all he did was hit him, no spells.

Harry and Draco exchanged looks and ran from the scene, the mirror was broke, so they could not get the stone, and now Quirrell was dead. The fled back to the corridor and closed the door. They panted as they slouched upon the door, both scared more then anything. Ron Weasley walked by, as though he knew they'd be here, he stared at them mouth wide open.

"Might want to go back Weasley, stop poking around." Harry panted, he and Draco half ran back to the Slytherin common room. Harry did not tell Draco what he had seen in the mirror. He and Quirrell were still fighting, but he got a quick glance into it, and saw the man from the train station, but he had a girl with him, with the same green eyes Harry had. But Harry tried to shake this thought from his mind.

Oooooooooooooo

"But Headmaster, you know he broke the mirror, no matter what you said to the Weasley boy." Minerva told Dumbledore as he paced his office.

"I do believe he is the son of James, and he broke the mirror. And I have a theory that Quirrell burned, for he was controlled by Voldemort, and the night the boy was taken he was protected by James and Lily. So he has that protection from them. But I still don't know who took the boy, where is he staying, Minerva." Dumbledore finished. Snape was hiding in the corner, listening for things to tell his master.

_I still don't even know_

_Whos side Snape is on_

_Guess we'll all have to Find out Together_

_Hoped you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	6. No Distractions

"I already said I'm sorry, why wont you cease?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. He was recoiled against a wall tears of pain streaming from his eyes. His father was punishing him, punishing him for not doing what he was told.

"Do you know why I'm punishing you?"

"Because I couldn't get you the stone. I've failed you."

"No" Voldemort whispered he crouched down, cornering Harry to his wall, "You didn't fail me then, you are failing me now... Apologizing like some common muggle." he added following the confused look on Harry's face. "You will soon be a Lord, a master. Will you apologize then?

"No, never!" Voldemort stood, he paced the room. Harry said in his fetal position upon the floor, waiting.

"I must say I am proud of you Harry. You handled yourself well against Quirrell. You can produce magic I never thought you could." He finally said.

" Even magic you've never done?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I never said that!" Voldemort yelled. How dare the child claim he could magic he couldn't. He was all powerful. He saw the child stiffen, and regained his calm tone.

"Pick up your wand." He said plainly. Harry immediately started to scramble. He did not feel like getting beaten again.

"No please! I'm sorry, I will never say that again. Please father, I'm sorry, please no duel!" Harry begged. Wormtail walked in, a platter of food in his hands. Harry and Voldemort looked at him. Voldemort pointed his finger at Peter.

"Duel him. Once you learn to beat him, then I'm sure you'll be able to beat me." He whispered plainly. Harry felt deeply insulted, how could his father think he could not beat Wormtail. He stood up and glared at Wormtail.

"Father, your joking! Anyone could beat Wormtail! He's weak and useless!" Harry told him. A thin smile appeared on Voldemort's face as he looked over at the shocked Peter.

"Then fight me." He said . Harry swallowed as his father drew his wand.

Oooooooooooooo

"Thank you Molly." Lily Potter said accepting the tea Molly Weasley had just given her and her husband. No one noticed Ron, who was sitting on the stairs, looking at James.

"It's no problem, dears. Now what were you saying about your son.?" She asked kindly, sitting at the table James and Lily were at.

"Dumbledore says he's at the school. But we can't go near him, someone has put a spell on him, and he can't be touched by us or the Order or Dumbledore. And he can't be taken outside the castle by anyone but some unknown source. We don't know who has him, we know Voldemort took him. But there's been no sign of Voldemort for years, so he can't have him anymore." James explained sadly. Ron covered his mouth, the Lestrange boy was James's son. But that was strange, Jame's last name was Potter.

"Mr. Potter!" Ron yelled, finally making himself noticed and running down the stairs.

"Ron go to your room!" Molly ordered, but Ron ignored her and ran up to James and Lily.

"I know who you're talking about. I know the boy, he looks just like you, Mr. Potter, but he has your eyes Mrs. Lily!" Ron quickly explained to them. They looked at him strange. Molly continued to yell at him, until James spoke.

"How do you know him?" He asked the child. Ron was relieved that someone finally believed him.

"He bothers me all the time. And he's very snotty and mean to my friend Hermione too. He's a Slytherin!" He made sure to tell them all he knew. Lily gasped, there was no way he son would act like that, or be a Slytherin.

"And his best friends are Draco Malfoy, and some daft kids named Crabbe and Goyle." Ron added. James had the look of total concentration on his face. All those kids had notorious Death Eater fathers. So that meant Harry had to be living with a Death Eater.

"Do you know what last name he goes by?" Lily asked, she knew what James was thinking.

"Lestrange!" Ron said, as though he had been bursting to say that for a long time. The name sounded oddly familiar to the couple, but they new no one in the Wizardry world had that last name, it must be made up.

"Can you do me a favor?" James asked the 12 year old. Ron nodded like crazy, thinking this would make him part of the Order.

"Watch him." James added quietly, so only Ron could hear.

Oooooooooooooo

Harry was on the ground, half conscious. He thought he put up a good fight. He managed to petrify his father for a second, but his father knew the mental counter charm.

"Get up." A cold voice said in the distance. Harry struggled, but succeeded, to get up. He swayed on the spot, trying to stay conscious.

"You put up a good fight. Yet you made the mistake of taking your eyes off me. That gave me the chance to curse you just then, and beat you. Clean yourself up, you have friends coming over remember?" Voldemort said as though he were talking about the weather. As he strode out, Harry collapsed. He was only 12, how could he beat a man of his father's stature. That didn't stop him from vowing that he would never get beaten so badly again.

"What are you doing on the ground?" A female's voice voice said to him. Harry shot up and dusted himself off. The female happened to be Pansy and his friends just happened to have just arrived for his small birthday get together

"Just a duel." Harry answered, shaking his hand.

"Got beat?" Draco joked.

"Shut up, you try and beat him." Harry said with a smile. Everyone proceeded to Harry's room, where they Accio-ed up snacks and sat all over the room. Harry lay on his bed, Draco in a near-by chair, Pansy laying on the ground, Crabbe on the window sill, and Goyle standing next to the door.

"This place is awesome." Goyle said slowly. He wasn't the brightest, Harry noticed.

"You can sit." Harry offered with some kind of attitude.

"No, my father said to to touch things." He grunted. Harry and Draco exchanged looks and laughed. Goyle, at least, took the offer and sat in the chair near the door.

"I can see why my father likes yours. Your very obedient." Harry joked. Everyone laughed, Goyle smiled with the thought of being able to tell his father that.

"What is your father making you do this year Harry?" Pansy asked fondly. Harry smirked, he was beginning to like her.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe it'll be life threatening, if so I leave my stuff to you." He said in a war-hero voice. Pansy blushed as the guys in the room laughed. The door opened.

"You father says keep it down." Wormtail said shakily, he had never been with so many kids that he knew wanted to hurt him. Harry saluted him, and as he was about to leave he was shop in the bum with a stinging spell. He yelped as it hit, and screamed at the door hit him. The door closed and Wormtail heard the laughs. He wanted nothing else but to rid himself of that boy.

"Nice shot Dra." Harry told him. They high-fived.

"So what do you plan on doing once you become 'The One' Harry." Pansy asked him.

"Get a better name, for one. Make Draco my right-hand man, and make Crabbe and Goyle my body guards." Harry said thoughtfully. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle looked smug and proud that the next ruler would give them such and honor. Harry went to the foot of his bed, and lay with his head in his hands.

"C-can I be your, maybe, be your first lady?" Pansy asked professionally.

All the boys in the room simultaneously said "Ewwwwwww" Pansy blushed in embarrassment.

"Nothing personal Pansy," Harry said. " But firstly, you're a girl."

Pansy argued, " But Miss. Bellatrix is a girl, and she seems to be your father's favorite."

"That is where your wrong, Parkinson." Draco put in, "Bellatrix is a woman." he added admiringly. Harry scowled at him.

"Shut up Draco. And secondly, girls are gross. You're lucky we even hang out with you." All the boys agreed, Pansy folded her arms and pouted.

"Don't worry Pansicakes. Maybe in a couple of years you'll actually be attractive to me." Harry added snottily. All the boys began to laugh loudly, even Pansy lightened up a bit. Harry, for a boy of such a young age, was very handsome and charming.

Voldemort has walked by the door and scowled, his son had better not forget why he is at Hogwarts. He better not let children get in the way of his ruling.

_The next chapter is really long_

_So this one was short, sorry_

_Hoped you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	7. Year 2

"Father..."

"No"

"But you haven't even heard what I was going to say. Do you wish to hear it?"

"No"

Harry was getting angry, "I want to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up my things."

"No. Wormtail will do that for you.'

"That gormless runt, he never gets anything right. If I can do it myself-"

"No'

'But..." Harry thought for a moment, " If I go now I'll be able to track my way around the Wizard world better. Maybe even gain some more followers of my own. I'll be able to get books that nit-witted Wormtail would forget to buy. I'd be able to study all the witches and wizards and maybe even pick up some new spells. Keeping me locked up all summer will not help whenever you decide I'm ready to take over for you. I'll be lost and won't know my way around. And who would that help. Plus Draco and his dad will be there, I could go with them." Harry added quickly to strengthen his point.

His father thought for a moment, and didn't speak for quite some time. Harry waited patiently, then;

"Wormtail!" Voldemort shouted. Wormtail came stumbling into the room, shivering. "Bring me Lucius Malfoy, and quickly."

Wormtail disapparated without another word. Harry smiled to himself and walked up to his room.

As quick as Peter had left he came back with Lucius by his side.

"Is everything alright master?" Lucius asked in a worried tone. Voldemort answered plainly,

"Harry will accompany you to Diagon Alley tomorrow. You are to watch over him. Let no one come near him. If you see enemies you are to leave the place immediately. Do you understand."

"Yes, master." Lucius said proudly. His Lord was asking him to watch his child, it was the utmost honor. Lucius bowed and was ready to leave.

"Lucius." Voldemort added. Lucius turned around. "If any harm shall face my son, you are to use your own life to protect him." Lucius nodded, though he felt a little uneasy about the whole event.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOooOOoOOo

Ron, Hermione, and his family were being crushed by people in **Flourish and Blott's bookstore**. Something special was going on. The famous Gilderoy Lockhart was having a book signing. The shop was packed with many witches, barely anyone could move.

"I don't get what the big deal is." Ron sneered, tired of being pushed about by hurried looking women, "He can't be that famous."

"Famous enough' Hermione said pointedly gesturing about the book store.

They stood waited when suddenly Ron lurched forward due to a being colliding with his shoulder, accompanying that hit was a rude voice. "Get out of the way Weasley!" Harry and Draco were pushing their way through the store, uncaring of others.

"You don't have to be so crude!" a little voice piped up. Harry and Draco looked at each other then turned around. They faced a small red headed girl.

"Ginny just leave it." Ron hissed at her.

"No she's said what she had to." Draco said, "Look Harry a mini-Weasley."

"I know Dra. If you couldn't tell by the unnecessarily red hair. You could point them out by the grotesque amount of freckles." Harry added to Draco but facing the Weasleys. None of them said anything, Harry and Draco took this opportunity to have some fun. They stepped closer to them, the others had no where to run. Harry got closer to Ginny, he whispered;

"You're a cheeky little thing aren't you. You know if you ever get tired of hanging with lowlife rats there should be a place in Slytherin for you." Ron quickly pulled Ginny back. He took her place and got in Harry's face.

"You stay away from my sister." Ron said with false bravery.

"And who's going to stop me? You? Please, I could take you in a minute Weasley and leave you underground for a lifetime."

At that moment Lucius Malfoy stepped in to stop the boys from fighting. Soon after Arthur Weasley came to see what was going on...

oOoOOooooOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoO

Harry and Draco rushed to the train, they were very late.

"This is all YOUR fault you buffoon!" Harry had been insulting and blaming Wormtail the entire time. Wormtail said nothing while he put their things into a compartment. He was his fault they were late though. He had overslept since Draco had spent the night and the boys were up the entire night scheming and bothering him.

"Well goodbye... Little master." Wormtail said almost spitting out the last two words. He began to leave the train.

"And good riddance!" Harry called back to him. He sat angrily on the compartment chair, "Worthless Toad. I've had used tissues worth more than him." Draco laughed and this cheered Harry up a bit. A little later Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy came in with their things. Explaining how they already had a compartment and where waiting for Harry and Draco to find them. Harry explained how Wormtail had made them late. They sat around joking and exchanging stories for a while. Awaiting a new year.

***Letters to children***

_Harry,_

_Things will be going on at Hogwarts this year. Stay far away from them until I tell you to do so. Let no one suspect you are up to anything. Keep out of the way until time permits._

_Your father._

"What do you suppose?" Draco asked, reading the letter over Harry's shoulder.

"I suppose we get a free year of doing whatever we want." Harry said happily, they high-fived. As breakfast started a loud yell boomed throughout the Great Hall. Across the way Ron Weasley had received a Howler. The Great Hall was quiet, all listening to the letter. After it was done Harry and Draco burst into loud laughter while the rest of the hall was still quiet or silently giggling. Not even the death stare from McGonagall could stop them. Finally they left the Great Hall, still falling over with laughter. Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy followed them all the way to the Slytherin common room.

"And what is so funny?" Pansy finally asked once they were seated in their favorite seats and Harry and Draco had calmed a bit.

"Weasley got a Howler because of us!" Harry said as though Christmas has come early.

"We sealed the gateway to Platform 9 3/4 when we were rushing. And apparently the dunce flew a car to school!" Harry explained, the entire group laughed. _This is going to be a great year_ Harry thought.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.

Written in blood across the wall the words shone for the entire school to see. As the student population gazed upon the words, Harry and his followers pushed their way to the front to have a look.

"Enemies of the Heir beware?" Harry read aloud, he smiled and shot Ron a look. " Better watch out Weasley."

Ron was pacing the Gryffindor common room. Hermione sat on a chair watching him.

"Ron, lets be rational about this. He's our age there's nothing he can do that we can't"

"That's where you're wrong Hermione. He was raised by the rule of the Dark Arts. He knows how to do things we can't. Remember when he petrified Neville?"

"It was a simple jinx. Maybe if you tried a little harder you could perform it too." Hermione lectured.

"Nows not the time Hermione. He's petrifying the muggle borns, he's opened the Chamber of Secrets, and he could do more if we don't stop him!" Hermione gave him a worried look, but kept silent.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

The school year had definitely been one to remember. Harry and Draco had made a huge name for themselves around the school. They were playing fighting at the Breakfast table and Hedwig flew in and perched upon Harry's bowl.

"Hello Hedwig, haven't seen you in a while." Harry said to her while untying the letter from her leg. She hooted affectionately and began to drink from Harry's cup while Pansy stroked her back.

"She's a beautiful owl Harry. I wonder where you got her?" Pansy cooed. But Harry was preoccupied. As soon as he opened his letter his face had fell. "Whats the matter?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing, Draco come with me" Harry whispered. "No not you two. Crabbe, Goyle make sure Hedwig makes it up to my bedroom. And watch that Weasley kid, don't let him get out of line." Crabbe and Goyle smiled stupidly, glad to have a job to do for Harry. Harry dragged Draco into the nearest bathroom.

"What the hell Harry? Whats going on." Without a word Harry shoved the letter into Draco's hand.

_Harry,_

_The plan is faltering, it is up to you to step in now. Listen carefully and tell no one about this, not even Draco. I need you to take the Weasley girl to the girls bathroom near where I know you first saw the message on the wall. On the third tap over from the door, Speak "Open" A tunnel will allow you in. Leave her down there and make sure no one has seen you. This is to make a point. This is very important. Do not fail me Harry._

_Your Father._

"Y-You weren't supposed to show me that." Draco said, he pale complexion has somehow gotten paler. He looked up from the letter and was surprised to see Harry smiling.

"Do you not understand this Draco? I'm in!" Harry said manically happy. "My father has asked me to do something important for him! My training is being brought to a whole new level! Do you still not get it? Its my time- Our time. We'll do my Father's order but our own way. Make the world know and fear us. We'll be Gods before we are 13! Well 14 for you but still! Draco. I need you to help me. If I want to get this done right, I cant be on my own. Will you? Will you help?"

Draco was inspired by Harry's speech he grinned evilly. "I'm in"

Ginny Weasley was sitting quietly in library. She was pale and shaking. A lot had been happening to her over the course of the year. But she was happy to finally have to time to relax and think to herself. She was flipping through some books about magical illnesses to see if she could find something that matched her symptoms. She didn't see Harry and Draco approach from behind the shelf behind her. They moved quickly. Harry petrified her, they snatched up her body and dragged it from the library. They stopped at the wall where the first message was written. Harry smiled evilly as he drew his wand, red paint began to spew from it. After, he stepped back to admire his work. The wall now read:

HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER.

They continued to drag her into the bathroom.

"What does he mean 'Speak to it'" Draco asked while once again reading over the letter. Harry was getting frustrated, he didn't understand what "Speak" meant either. He glared at the sink his father told him about and with a shot in the dark he said "Open" The sinks began to slide out, Draco looked stunned.

"Your a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell me you could speak to snakes?"

Harry pondered this, " I guess I never knew. My father apparently knew. When I was little he always made these really weird hissing noises, but as I got older I never heard them anymore. But others would act as if they didn't know what he was saying. I guess I caught on."

"LESTRANGE YOU LET HER GO!" The voice shook the bathroom. Harry and Draco whizzed around to see Ron and Hermione standing in the bathroom entrance, wands raised. Draco drew his wand.

"Go!" Harry hesitated, he didn't want to leave Draco behind. "Just go! You need to fulfill your Father's orders!" Harry jumped down the tunnel just before the entrance closed.

He was watching from afar, at first it was all very entertaining. He loved the thought that he had power over the two Weasley kids. That stupid Ron trying to fight a snake 30 times his size. And how weak that girl was, letting a little diary squeeze the life from her.

But somewhere, a place within himself that Harry had not yet discovered, a twinge a fright stabbed him. The snake was now descending upon Ron, who was physically drained from the fight. The girl was pale was paper, unmoving and probably dead. The feeling soon spread throughout his entire body. Somehow he and Ron managed to make complete eye contact. The look he had gave him made Harry's stomach turn. He had to save him.

Suddenly a huge bird flew into the tunnel, carrying a manky old hat which it dropped into Harry's hands. He glanced over the hat, prodding it, trying to make it make sense. Why would a bird deliver him a hat, and why now? His questions were answered when the hat produced a long sharp sword. He looked to the snake and spoke to it "_Come here_" the snake slithered over obediently.

"_Prepare yourself for death". _The snake bowed its head. As surprised as Harry was that it listened to him, that did not stop him from driving the sword through the top of the snake's drew the sword out and looked over at Ginny, fading quickly. He didn't understand how the diary was doing that, taking the life from a child when it did not even have a wand, or a brain. _The diary_, it became clear to him, he had to destroy the diary. The sword had already worked once, so again he used it to stab the diary. It oozed heavy black ink.

He dropped the sword, it evaporated from its spot as fast as it had come to him. He stepped back and looked upon the scene, Ron was crawling towards his sister, who was now stirring. Harry wanted to run, he was going to be in so much trouble. He once again failed to do what his father asked him. That girl was supposed to die, and that senseless boy must have hurt Draco, it was the only way he could've gotten inside.

He didn't understand what made he save the two kids, was it possible there was good in him after all.

"I'm in so much trouble. He's going to kill me." Harry said to himself, gripping onto his hair. This was fear beyond what anyone could imagine. "I've failed. I've failed!"

"Y-You saved our lives." Ron mentioned quietly. Harry had forgotten they were still there. This was their faults, he shouldn't have shown any compassion for them. Obviously that had used some sort of dark magic to trick him into saving them. With that thought Harry flared with rage. He ran over to Ron and grabbed him roughly but the front of his clothes, as his father had done to him many times.

"Tell no one, do you understand me!" he threatened in a deadly tone. Ron and Ginny sat frozen by his cold words, Harry dropped Ron heavily to the floor when he let go of him.. Harry was breathing heavily as he turned to the great snake. He ran over to it and yanked one of its teeth from its mouth.

"What are you doing? That's poisonous, are you trying to kill yourself?" Ron was shouted but Harry refused to hear him.

_"He's going to kill me anyway."_ Without thinking, he stabbed himself in the arm. The pain so great, it made him black out.

_Wow _

_Exciting_

_Lets see what happens next_

_Hoped you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	8. Year 3

"...And then he got bit by the snake, at least that's what the Weasley boy said."

"And then what."

"He-he fought the snake. And-And then he passed out... But later he was able to wake up, but by the time he did, the two had already left."

"He was able to be bitten by a Basilisk, heal himself and escape for The Chamber."

"Th-Thats what the Weasley boy said."

Harry opened his eyes. His father was questioning Draco at the foot of his bed. As far as he heard the real story was warped into a different tale. He laied there for a moment, then realized what he had done. He jumped from his bed and flung himself to his father's feet.

"I so sorry father, please forgive me. I will never fail you again, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Harry begged, very close to weeping. For the first time, Voldemort did not strike him for apologizing.

"You have failed me my son. I am severely disappointed in you." Voldemort whispered. Those words sent shivers down Harry's spine. He was in for it.

"I'm sorry Father, please. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

"To make it up to me, you must remember those words. Never forget them." Voldemort kicked Harry from his feet, "Now get ready, we duel at sunset. I'll send Wormtail up with some tea for you and your gormless friend." Voldemort swept from the room. Draco put his head down. He was defeated by Hermione, which made way for Ron to enter the Chamber. Beaten by a Mud-Blood was of utmost dishonor.

Wormtail had been waiting at the door, he squeaked as Voldemort opened the door on him.

"Is he not to be punished. Is his tea to be spiked with a horrendous potion" Wormtail asked excitedly, trailing his master into the kitchen.

"No one is to harm him. And if his tea is spiked you shall die a terrible death in his hands by his choosing." Voldemort told him. Sitting in his chair and picking up the same Daily Prophet he had been reading for days now.

"But, why?" Wormtail questioned, forgetting to hold his tongue, "He failed you. Anyone else would be cursed to the utmost horror, sir."

"No one else is my son."

"But-" Peter stopped mid-sentence, Voldemort has thrown the Prophet at him with such force that it knocked him over. He scanned the first page and yelped. On the front was a shaggy looking man with the heading.

_***Sirius Black Escapes from Azkaban***_

"What will we do Master? Can we protect the boy? Should we not send him to school this year?"

Voldemort thought this over, then answered "No, if we take him out now he'll resent all his teachings. And Dumbledore will be curious. No, you must go to school with him. And be a mouse within for me." Peter accidentally whined loudly. "Do you not wish to do this? Do you wish to not obey me?"

"No! Never! I'll do it!" Wormtail gulped silently and began making Harry his tea.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry and his friends all sat in a secluded compartment on the train. Harry and Pansy and Draco and a random Slytherin girl were snogging. Crabbe and Goyle kept lookout outside of the door. Harry was not dating Pansy, but she was always there when he needed her. And neither was Draco dating this Slytherin girl, but every girl seemed to be fawning over Harry and him, and they thought they might as well have fun with it. Crabbe stuck his head in, and announced very slowly.

"That Weasley kid is sneaking around the corner." He grunted. Harry and Draco stopping kissing the girls, and exchanged looks.

"Follow me." Harry said calmly, yet forcefully, as they strode from the compartment. Harry was beginning to be very much like his father, he could make people do things without yelling at them. All he had to do was talk calmly, and everyone knew to listen to him. He was top-dog at Hogwarts, mainly among the Slytherins. His father had even once told him:

"You remind me much of me, Harry. I too had friends at school who followed me. They gave me the name I have today."

Harry was surprised he could even remember that, seeing as he had just gotten beaten in a battle the moment before.

"Please don't cause too much trouble today Harry." Pansy advised him. He turned back, and smiled evilly at her.

"He basically started it by living." He told her, she smirked and continued to follow him. People were starting to look outside their doors, Harry's group was too big to not notice. For with him he had: Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, but Crabbe and Goyle were big enough to count for two people each.

As they came closer, Ron turned to run.

"Wait, Weasley!" Harry shouted after him. But Ron had already took off into a sprint. Harry did not feel like running.

"Crabbe, Goyle, get him." He commanded. Crabbe and Goyle took off after him, soon there was a yelp of pain, letting Harry know they had caught him.

Harry and Draco walked slowly up to Ron, who was being held by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are you sneaking on about now Weasley?" Harry asked him. Ron bit his lower lip, he had been advised not to tell Harry about what he was doing.

"Just let me go!" Ron yelled. Draco took out his wand.

"You dare raise your voice to your greats?" He questioned him. Harry slowly pushed Draco's wand down. As he had watched his father do to Death Eaters many times.

"I wasn't sneaking around." Ron lied. But little did he know that Harry could read lies. Crabbe punched Ron's stomach, and made him fall to Harry and Draco's feet.

"What do you suppose guys?" Harry asked his group, while taking out his own wand. "Curse and leave him, or curse and curse him?" Everyone laughed.

"The second one!" Pansy squealed excitedly. Ron closed his eyes, as Harry allowed Draco to raise his wand.

"Stop!" Hermione yelled, as she ran around the corner. She had her shaking wand raised. Harry walked over Ron to her, he was only two inched away from her face, he smiled.

"What are you going to do." He whispered. Hermione's heart melted at the sound of his voice, but she did not let it show, well not much. She blushed darkly. Harry smirked and stepped away from her, Pansy was ready to strike.

A cold rush flushed over the entire group. There were screams of terror, and Harry looked around. Draco's girl had her hands over her mouth, and her finger pointed. Harry followed it with his eyes, right before him was a long, dark, hooded figure. His head started to feel light, and he kept hearing screams and seeing flashes of light.

"Harry!" Pansy shrieked.

"Help him!" Draco ordered. Harry collapsed.

"Are you okay Harry." A soft kind voice asked him. Harry quickly sat up and looked around. All his friends looked very worried, and a tall man stood before him.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked him, the intensity of the room drowned away.

"I'm Professor Lupin." The man told him. Harry found candy in his hand, as the man went on about Dementors. Then he sort of just stood there, gazing at Harry.

"You may go now." Harry offered to him, the teacher smiled as he left.

"What a fruit, why was he here? And what the hell is this?" Harry asked everyone, while looking at the chocolate. He tossed it across the compartment.

"You passed out, and we weren't sure what happened." Draco answered, taking his seat next to Harry again. Harry shook his head, trying to shake the screams out of his head.

"Are you okay?" Goyle asked him. Harry stopped shaking his head.

"More then I'll ever be." He joked, but even as he laughed, he could not shake the screams, or find out who they were from.

They were sitting in The Great Hall, Harry was angrily stabbing his food as Draco was laughing.

"You passed out!"

"Shut up"

"Fainted like a little girl"

"SHUT UP"

"I honestly can't believe it and it didn't even touch you!" Harry slammed down his fork.

"You got beat by a Mud blood. Remember that, last year. A little girly mud blood took you down in a battle. Remember how funny that was.?" Harry said back to him. Draco frowned and pushed him. Harry shoved him back. They began fighting playfully while laughing.

"Can you two act your age, _please?"_ McGonagall snapped at them. Harry and Draco scowled at her but continued to push each other just to spite her.

"Hey Harry, looks like you've got yourself an admirer." Draco pointed out. Professor Lupin, the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher was staring at him avidly.

"Must me a fan. Guess we've got to give him the royal treatment." He joked smiling.

"Try again Har!" Draco egged on Harry as he tried to aim perfectly at the little bug on the wall. Draco found this all to be a very good show. But he did not know how much Harry hated spiders. They were once again bored, quite some time into the year. His father had not sent him anything, no missions, and Harry was getting restless.

"This isn't-" Harry started, but professor Snape walked into the common room.

"May I help you?" Harry asked sounding very exhausted. Snape sneered, the child had acted like he was a Dark Lord already.

"May I remind you that you are at school, and while you are here you shall treat me with respect." Snape whispered. Draco and Harry burst out with laughter. Snape's face twisted with fury as he tossed a disgusting rat at Harry.

"Here, it's from your father." He snapped as he left the room. Draco threw the rat from his lap.

"Why the hell did your father send you Wormtail?" Draco asked disgustedly. Peter changed from his form.

"As if I want to be here." He whispered.

"Speak your mind my friend." Harry said loudly, and commandingly.

"There's someone out here who wants to kill you, and your father sent me to protect you." Wormtail said, with a hint of loathing in his voice.

"I don't need you, if I can disarm him, I can protect myself." Harry said briefly, twirling his wand between his fingers. Wormtail was surprised at how the child resented his father. What did Harry mean, was The Dark Lord slowly losing his grip on him? Wormtail smiled at the thought, it was new news for Voldemort.

Little did they know, Sirius Black was hanging outside the Slytherin door, waiting to see his god child.

All of Harry's friends were laughing at a joke Harry had just made about Wormtail, a hag and The Leaky Cauldron. Peter was less then amused. Harry felt the sudden urge to shower on the hot spring day. After waving his friends good bye for a second, he headed towards the the bathrooms. He was about to take off his first article of clothing when a tattered hand grabbed his mouth and stopped him from yelling out. Luckily, Harry had always been attacked by surprise by his father, so he knew what to do. He thought of a spell in his head, and the person who grabbed his flew backwards, Harry fully pulled out his wand.

The man had ragged black hair, more messy then Harry's. His clothes were torn and he had a manic look to him.

"You look just like him, like James." The man said, trying to move forward. Harry shot him backwards.

"Who are you?" Harry inquired him, trying not to make his voice shake, he was no coward.

"You wouldn't know me, but I know you." The man laughed. Harry could take him on by himself, but felt it best to have friends do his dirty work, just like his father.

"DRA! CRABBE! GOYLE!" Harry bellowed like crazy, hoping his friends would hear him, which they did. All three, plus Pansy came bounding upstairs and into the boys' dormitory bathroom. They asked Harry what was wrong, but then turned to Sirius, all wands were drawn.

"You're friends with a Malfoy? Not like your father I see." The man joked. Harry's grip on his wand tightened, the man had just insulted his father.

"I'm exactly like my father! He's said so himself, and Malfoy's my best friend, you sleaze! What do you want with me!" Harry ordered an answer.

"I'm your God father." The man said calmly. Harry's wand began to shake.

"I don't have one." Harry said uncertainly. The man began to laugh.

"I know things about you that you don't, Harry." He said softly.

A sudden ground shaking boom came from above them. All the teens ducked, Harry made sure to cover Pansy, for he was starting to like her. Once the dust had passed Harry saw his father, standing tall, not like Harry who was on the ground. His father had Wormtail and one Death Eater with him.

"Up!" He ordered Harry. Harry let go of Pansy and stood like his father had told him. Voldemort grabbed his son by the front of his shirt. "You do not fear this man, he is beneath you! Show him your power!" He hissed, before shoving Harry forward towards the man, Harry stumbled and raised his wand. The man looked strangely familiar, as though Harry had seen him only once before.

"What are you waiting for! FINISH HIM!" His father demanded of him. Harry jumped a bit, it was the only time he had ever feared his father.

"James Potter." The man said quietly and a little curiously. Harry had heard the name James before, it shocked him so much that he shot the man with a powerful spell. Once the orange light died out, the man lay still, Harry had perfectly petrified him.

"Not so much of a coward after all." His father said, as he sent the Death Eater to pick up the man. Harry felt strange, he had never cursed anyone but Wormtail, and his father, once. The door burst open and Professor Lupin barged in, with the Weasley boy at his side. He shot many curses at air, Harry's father had left with the man and the Death Eater as soon as the door knob turned. All that was left were six scared teenagers and a rat. Harry glared at Ron, who looked down. Lupin scolded them for destroying the bathroom, and ordered all of them to the Head master's office.

He had to drag Harry and Draco though, they refused to go, the others went silently. As Harry tried to struggle out of Lupin's grip he mouthed to Ron "You die Weasley" Ron stopped walking with them and turned back. He was only doing as he was told, he was watching Harry.

Ron once again began talking to Hermione.

"I don't understand, how did you know?" Hermione asked him. Ron pulled out a large piece of parchment from his bag.

"This! Fred and George gave it to me. They call it the Marauder's Map. I've been watching Harry with it. I saw a strange name on it. Peter Pettigrew, that's what it was. Then I saw Harry walking up to a Slytherin Dormitory and in there was Sirius Black. I was going to tell Dumbledore but ran into Lupin instead. He's been watching Harry also. But when we got into where they were nobody was there. Lupin sent them all away."

"So you've been able to find him, Harry, with just that map?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Yeah," Ron answered with a confused look. "Why?"

"Oh nothing I just thought, maybe, you shouldn't be alone in your watching of him. I mean it was me who took down Malfoy last year. I could be of help." Hermione offered. Ron mused over this, and decided it was actually a good idea.

After Harry had been let off, he did not even know how, he laid in bed and thought, _Who was James Potter? And why did the man, who called himself Harry's God father, mention him. _He fell asleep confused.

Voldemort was busy cursing the mess out of Sirius, with Lucius at his side. He was beside himself in anger, he might lose Harry because of this man, he might lose his heir. He had worked to hard on that boy to have this man tell him such things. And while cursing Sirius, he thought of how he would have to punish Harry. The boy had saved the girl instead of killing this man, plus he had acted cowardly. This meant only one thing, double duels when he got home. Soon his mind was back on the work before him. Sirius did not feel the pain, laughed the entire time. Knowing that soon that boy would be returned to his rightful father, because of him.

"The damage is already done!" He kept screaming.

_These chapters are coming fast_

_Sorry they won't always be this fast_

_I'll update every Monday_

_And Friday if possible_

_Hope you liked it :)_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	9. Summer Troubles

_Really bored today_

_Nothing to do but write_

_So heres a new chapter_

_Enjoy :)_

x

For the reason of acting cowardly, Harry was not permitted to leave his house. So much was going on with him at the moment and most of it had nothing to do with his Father or that Sirius man. He lately had been finding it hard to fully concentrate on anything. He was too busy trying to figure out his relationship with Pansy. Every time he sees her she is hinting at an actual relationship. But he knew he didn't like her like that. She was more of, for lack of a better word, a play thing. She was willing to do anything he wanted, and he was perfectly fine with that. But he had a horizon of girls wanting to be with him, but he couldn't tell her that, she'd be angry with him. He had no one to talk to about this, asking his Father for advise about girls was a laughable idea. He had never even seen his Father with a woman before. All he had was Draco, who he couldn't even see at the moment

He lay on his bed, drumming his fingers on the bedside table beside him. Something else was bother him, he had heard the name "James Potter" he could not get it out of his head. For some reason he felt as though he had heard that name before. It sounded so familiar, and yet...

There was a knocking at Harry's window. He quickly jumped up to see who was doing it. Harry breathed half amused, half disapproving. Draco. He opened his window.

"Here to serenade me?" He asked rather bemusedly as he stuck his head out his window. Draco smirked.

"You wish, now come on we're going to my house." Draco urged him.

"You heard my father, 'YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE YOU'LL HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!'" Draco felt a shiver go up his spine, Harry sounded exactly like his father.

"You're more then him remember?" Draco told him, Harry still looked uneasy, Draco sighed "Pansy's here." he added.

"Give me a second." Harry said quickly rushing back into his room and grabbing his wand, before literally jumping out of his window. He landed gracefully on the ground.

"Whoa, you can float?" Goyle grunted stupidly, Harry chuckled, his voice, even if he were joking, was getting darker every day.

"I've been taught." He answered lazily, actually he taught himself, out of that book his father gave him.

"Now, we aren't really going to my house." Draco told Harry, after Harry had put his arm around Pansy.

"Are you joking!" Harry exclaimed, at sometimes he sounded just like Harry again.

"No that was a decoy to get you out of your house. Now father told me where the Weasley's live. Something about The Ministry having a look up there for illegal Objects or something. Wanna go stir up some trouble?" Draco asked manically. Everyone turned to Harry, as though they needed his approval first.

"Sounds like fun Harry, you haven't been out in ages. You need to practice." Pansy explained to him. Harry shrugged.

"Fine, whatever. Lets go" he sighed, finally, sooner then later, all the teens fled from the site.

Voldemort chuckled as he watched his on go. Harry really thought he wasn't watching, but Voldemort knew everything.

"Aren't you mad, Master?" Wormtail asked eagerly, after serving his master some tea. Hoping maybe for once the boy would get in serious trouble.

"No Wormtail, frankly I am surprised that he did not escape sooner." Voldemort whispered, grabbing his tea.

"Bu-But, don't you think you're losing him? He cares too much about that girl, and his friends then he does about dark magic. And he left, against your will! Aren't you afraid that he's slipping from you?" Peter asked hesitantly. Voldemort was afraid to say yes, he was scared of losing his hold on Harry. Harry was turning 14 soon, what if he tries to leave his father? Wormtail was right, but that still did not stop Voldemort from cursing him. Wormtail whimpered on the ground, after being hit with a breath taking hex.

"I have total control over my son, Wormtail. He always knows where his home is." Voldemort said quietly, taking a sip from his tea.

Wormtail was still gasping for breath, after having the wind knocked out of him, and blamed the boy. It was all since Harry came that he's been troubled by his master and the little boy of James. Wormtail swore to himself, he would end the boy.

The teen snickered silently as they approached the Weasley house.

"What shall we do here? Blast bat guts all over the place?" Draco offered, as they sneaked up to a window that lead into the living room.

"No we can do better." Harry said devilishly. He was bursting to do something wild, he needed to cause a lot of trouble tonight. Harry began to open the window, Pansy grabbed his hand.

"Harry, are you mad? We'll get in loads of trouble." She lectured him, he smiled handsomely, as she did as many girls did when he smiled at them, blushed.

"I'll risk it, I'm the son of Lord Voldemort remember? So are you coming?" He asked generally

"You know I'm in." Draco said confidently, Crabbe and Goyle grunted in approval to the plan. Pansy later agreed. Harry opened the window and climbed through he was then followed by all his friends.

"Now what?" Draco asked, dusting himself off, and looking around at the manner of the house. Harry and Draco's houses were bigger, and better, they had never been anywhere this dirty and dingy.

"Ick! I feel as though just breathing in here will give me some sort of parasitic disease." Pansy remarked. Harry smiled then answered Draco's question.

"We'll find that Ron, and and destroy this house from the inside. By the looks of the place all we'd have to do is remove some wood and it'd all come tumbling down." Harry planned. They all tip-toed upstairs, hoping there may be a sign to tell them... the kids names were on their doors.

"This whole family is loony." Harry whispered to Draco, who snickered silently. Once they had reached the top floor, they were ready to give up, they had already walked so far.

"Lets just go back, and splatter bat guts at the house." Crabbe offered as an alternative,breathing heavily. Harry shook his head, panted and pointed to the door, which read _RONALD. _Without hesitation they all slowly walking into the room. Their heads almost touched the top, and they had to watch their steps or else they might have stepped in or on something.

After spotting what looked like just a blanket of the floor, for a bed, they noticed the big bump in it. They spread out evenly along the bed, ready for Harry's commands. For some reason the air around Harry felt tense, and he almost couldn't breathe. He thought it was because of the voices downstairs, or the fact that he was disobeying his father. But did that matter right now?

"I've read this spell in my book, it'll put tentacles on his face." He explained, everyone looked excited at the idea, so Harry told them the spell. The tips of all their wands lightly brushed his face, they all did the spell.

But with all their wands, the gold light was to bright almost blinding. Ron yelled out in pain, then looked at all of them.

"MUM!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Harry's heart was racing, he did not expect what would come next, he knew he was in a lot of trouble. He also knew that he could take anyone on, but what if his father found out about what he was doing tonight? Everyone else seemed frozen too, he wished they'd give him something to do.

"Run!" Harry commanded, as he heard the running of feet coming upstairs getting closer. They looked for an escape, but there was only a window. They exchanged looks of terror, they did not move fast enough. Ron's door began to open, and they could see a lot of people about to walk in. They fought all at once to jump out the window first. Harry pushed them all and made sure Pansy got out first. Crabbe, Goyle and Draco were all fighting to be next. Eventually Crabbe fell out and Goyle, who had been holding onto his leg, went with him. Draco turned to Harry. They began to fight, not over who who go out first, but both were trying to shove the other one out to safety. Eventually they both went flying through it. No one was hurt by the fall, but they still weren't safe.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled from in front of them. They had nothing to do but scream and flee in different directions. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle ran into a forest. Harry and Draco eventually met up around the side of the house and tried to make a break for it into the forest also. They were stopped, and confronted by three tall figures."Stop, or I shall report you!" The voice said once it had found them. The voice sounded familiar, the same voice the man who had told Harry about James Potter had. Harry brushed this from his mind

"So be it then!" Harry told him, he then shot out a spell from his book, the figure flew back, and was silent. Harry and Draco gave each other looks of triumphant, and as soon as they went to run, they were grabbed from behind by some other people. They struggled as they were brought into the light. Harry looked at the man that had captured him, and his heart stopped. The man was the one he had seen in the mirror, and he looked just like him. Draco looked between them, and up to the woman who had him, also someone Harry had seen in the mirror. Harry was about to fall over, it was all too much for him, plus the people had frozen, also.

"Get off me! Let me go!" Harry struggled, he then did a non verbal spell, which burned the people off him and his friend. Draco and Harry fled from the sight, but the people did not flee from Harry's mind.

James and Lily stood frozen where their son had left them. He was not as good as they imagined, Ron was right. Their Harry had a dark voice, and was in to making a lot of trouble. He had used spells they had never even heard of, he was into dark magic. He was dark magic, that pained them. Yet, they had seen their son that day, and he looked so much like his father, with his mother's eyes. He would be turning 14 soon, they knew, and they wanted to see him again. Lily cried "I never imagined the first time holding my son again would be with him struggling to get away."

Harry panted as he and Draco met up with everyone outside Harry's house.

"Oh Harry!" Pansy shrieked, running over and embracing Harry. "Are you alright?" she asked. Harry nodded, and looked over to Draco, who nodded as though Harry had asked him the same question. Harry could not speak, his mind was racing with questions about the two people he had seen. But his thoughts were interrupted, his front door had just opened. Harry's eyes widened, before him stood his father, seemingly taller then ever. Although he didn't want it, it was his natural reaction to seem smaller before him. He quickly pushed Pansy off him, he knew how his Father felt about him and girls. Saying they were nothing but a waste of time.

His father drew breath to speak. It was as though he drew the breath from all the teen, since they had all stopped breathing.

"Ah, yes, come in my son, you must be tired. I shall get Wormtail to get the guest beds." Harry's father said calmly to them all, they exchanged looks, once again. How could he not be mad? Yet they walked in after him, not wanting anymore trouble that night. Pansy went in first, she was of course mad at Harry for shoving her away. Goyle had fainted due to lack of breathing. Crabbe was dragging him in. Harry and Draco stood outside, Draco checked the watch his dad had given him. He clapped Harry on the back.

"Happy birthday" Harry smiled at him, he was going to have to apologize to Pansy, and that was a downer. But still, he was 14 now, and had never had a greater time.


	10. Girls

_I'm really glad you guys enjoy this story_

_I enjoy writing it_

_And sorry if it takes a long time to update_

_I want to make sure its perfect for you guys_

_I don't want to produce anything rushed and sloppy :)_

_Anyway, this is supposed to be a fun and funny chapeter_

_It only gets darker and more adventurous from here_

_Enjoy:)_

_x_

"I need to talk to you." Voldemort had strode into Harry's room early, the day before he was to leave to Hogwarts, and only hours before Draco was to arrive. Harry hadn't been sleeping so he sat up immediately to the sound of his Father's voice.

"Yes Father." He said obediently Voldemort stood at the end of his bed, he didn't say a word. He cringed at what he was to have to talk to Harry about.

"I've noticed, you and that Parkinson girl have gotten closer lately." Voldemort stated. Before Harry knew it, his mouth began to form many words at once before he could stop them:

"It's not like anything really, well it could I have no idea. I mean apparently she likes me a lot, but I don't think I feel the same way about her. And I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I'm not going to pity her and date her. I mean, lets be honest there are plenty of girls at my school who like me. And why would I tie myself down? But that would mean her being mad at me and she wouldn't let me-" Voldemort interrupted him, he had heard enough.

"I don't want to getting close to any female. Getting close to women will just bring down your power. Power we have worked your entire lifetime on getting you. You are to no longer see her or any girl." Voldemort concluded. Harry was confused.

"But, I like girls. Why would I stay away from them?" He inquired. Voldemort was just beginning to get angry when another entered Harry's room.

"Master, please, would you find it a better idea if I talked to him." Bellatrix requested.

"Do you think I can not talk to my own son?" Voldemort demanded of her in his soft yet terrifying tone.

"No, no My Lord. All I meant by it was, you've been working far too hard on your next plan and you should rest. Let not the bothers of a teenage boy trouble you." She was very sly, Harry liked that about her. Voldemort did not answer back, he simple walked from the room, leaving Bellatrix and Harry alone to speak.

"You know my mum talked to me about stuff like that." Draco informed him at the table in the Great Hall one morning, "It wasn't awkward at all."

"That's because she's actually your mother." Harry said almost sorrowfully.

"Well don't you think of Bellatrix as your mum?"

Harry took some time to answer this, "Well yes, but still it wasn't something I felt like talking about."

Draco looked at him, 'You aren't the least bit interested about-"

"Well of course I am, I mean really. But you're not understanding its the principal of the thing.'

"What are you two talking about?" Pansy asked as she took a seat next to them.

"Nothing!" Both boys answered, startled.

Dumbledore had taken the perch to speak, which meant Harry had time to think. He smiled to himself when he thought of the malicious thing he had done over the summer. Such a vivid memory it was;

_Harry was laying down in his bedroom, still punished, when Wormtail had walked in._

_'What do you want?"_

_Wormtail hated being talked to like that by a child, but he was on a mission. "Your father is planning something, and he would like-your help." Harry sat up quickly "Really?"_

_"He wants you to step out on your own. He says make a name for yourself. Destruction is key, he says. Don't fail him." With that Wormtail left the room and slammed the door. Harry immediately called to Hedwig, she perched on his window sill. He wrote a quick letter and tied it to her leg._

_"Send this to Draco please. We've got big things coming girl." She hooted excitedly and took flight._

_A little while later Harry had conducted mayhem. He and Draco planned for this like manics, and now was finally the day. The day of the Quidditch World Cup, a day where thousands of witches and wizards would be in one place. Harry had called upon several loyal Death Eaters to help, his only instruction was, "When I say so, leave no tent unturned and no pieces of land unburned."_

_He timed it just right, right after the match, when everyone would be sleepy and happy. As soon as he gave his call the Death Eaters emerged, burning, crashing, and destroying things. Harry and Draco sat at the top of a nearby tree, calling orders and watching the scene. People were screaming and being cursed and running in all directions. Harry thought it'd be funny to mess with the muggles. He called upon one of the nearest Death Eaters to make a show for him out of muggles. Next thing he knew three of them were spinning, and twisting in the air, contorting, this made Harry and Draco laugh._

_"Dance my puppets. Dance" Harry joked, holding his hand in the air and making them move as if he were holding puppet strings. This entertained Draco greatly. They watched for ages, admiring their work._

"Lets go Har" Draco said slapping Harry on the shoulder. Dumbledore had finished speaking and all the students were leaving.

"Personally I'd go for Hogwarts champion. I mean who wouldn't want a Slytherin as champion. We are by far the best chooses." Draco was going on about some Tri Wizard Tournament, something Harry wasn't paying attention to.

"I'd vote for you" Crabbe said loyally.

"Thanks but you can't vote you moron. You heard him, its up to some stupid cup to call us out." Draco informed him.

"Well if you were listening, Draco, you would know you're not old enough to enter." Pansy mentioned as she caught up with them.

"Please, me and Harry know more than even all of the teachers here. What about you Harry? Harry? Are you going to try and join" Draco inquired. Harry was barely listening.

"What, oh, no. I've got bigger plans for this year." said Harry. Draco smiled.

"I like the way you said that. You're right, who needs this stupid tournament when you've got an army for yourself!" He and Harry high-fived at that. They were squeezing through the door of The Great Hall when they came in contact with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and some kid named Seamus. Harry caught Hermione eye, they stared at each other for a long moment. Pansy quickly took Harry's hand and led him in the other direction towards their common room, all the while glaring at Hermione.

"You don't suppose Harry is dating that Parkinson girl do you?" Hermione asked aloud to her group, all settles in their common room.

"I actually don't really care, do you?" Ginny said rashly, she wasn't as fond of Harry as others were.

"I was- I was just thinking maybe if hes dating her, she'd be in his close inner circle. Not like some of the Slytherins, but in the same group that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are in. She'd be easier to handle than any of them, we could get her and question her." Hermione made up quickly.

"Very smart Hermione, you're brilliant." Ron complimented.

Hermione could not stop thinking about the look Harry had given her, it was the same look he'd given her at the Quidditch World Cup;

_Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were running about. Looking for the rest of the Weasley Family while also trying to run from the ruckus. They were on the edge of the forest when someone called to them._

_"I see you healed up nicely Weasley!" The turned to see Harry and Draco, arms crossed, leaning against a near by tree. Ron got angry, ignored Hermione's protests and strode over to them._

_"What are you two so calm for? Bet your parents are out there in the hoods?" Ron raged. Harry and Draco grinned_

_"Wouldn't you like to know. Where are your parents, up in the sky?" Draco asked with false curiosity. Ron stepped towards Draco, who retaliated in stepping back, Harry pushed Ron away, held Draco back, without even leaving his spot on the tree._

_"Settle Weasley, why so violent? I suggest you three go." Harry suggested._

_"And what if we don't want to?" Ginny had spoken for the first time. Spitting out her words at them. Harry leaned into her._

_"Well, if you or Granger there would like to be flipped upside down showing your knickers to the world, go ahead and keep here." Harry whispered, his voice made the hair stand on end. He looked directly into Hermione's eyes when he added, "I actually wouldn't mind the show."_

_Hermione was dazed by his look, Ron shot a look of disgust at Harry and dragged both Ginny and Hermione away. Draco playfully hit Harry in the chest._

_"Looks like you've got an admirer." Draco joked. Harry smiled._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOooOO

The Tri-Wizard Tournament had begun. People from two other schools were crowding Hogwarts. The first task had just ended and Draco was still angry over who was chosen as Hogwarts champion (A Hufflepuff? Really? _Really?) _But Harry had other things on his mind, the girls in his life were getting out of hand. He couldn't concentrate on his work because Pansy was always around hinting about him asking her to the Yule Ball. Something Harry didn't even want to go to.

"If I ask you will you leave me alone?" Harry was severely irritated, he sat with his head in his hands as Pansy was once again non-stop talking about the Yule Ball. No matter how rudely Harry had said that, she was happy he did. They were going together

The Yule Ball day finally arrived, Harry and Draco were in their dormitory getting ready while Crabbe and Goyle waited in the common room.

"Erg" Harry groaned, looking himself over in the mirror, "I hate dress robes! They bind in the oddest places! I'd rather go naked!"

"That'll put some girls in a frenzy." Draco commented, happily looking at himself in the mirror. "You look fine Har, you're one of the best looking guys at the school, besides me of course."

Harry grinned, "You're not on the turn there Draco?"

"Oh definitely" Draco scoffed sarcastically.

After picking up their dates the boys walked down to the Great Hall, which was decorated nicely for the event. Almost the entire school was there, but one person in particular caught Harry's eye. Hermione Granger looked absolutely stunning, in a long teal dress with a matching headpiece. Harry watched her descend gracefully from the stairs. His felt weird when he saw who she was meeting up with, the Weasley boy.

"You don't suppose Granger is dating the Weasley?" He asked Draco as they entered the room.

"They're going as friends, or so I've heard" Pansy answered for Draco, giving Harry a suspicious eye.

Sometime into the ball Harry and Draco were rather messed up. They had managed to get their hands on some Fire whiskey and were able to sneak it in under Crabbe's dress robes. They ended up drinking all of it themselves seeing and Crabbe and Goyle refused some in fear they would get caught and in trouble.

"No I don't want to dance. If you want to dance go out by yourself." Harry said refusing Pansy once more.

"Fine I will!" She said stiffly, "But don't come crying to me when someone finds out you two are drunk!"

"Hey" Draco slurred, picking his head up from on the table, "W-We are not drunk!" He then fell from the table, Harry chuckled, Pansy pouted and walked away from them.

"The nerve of that girl." Draco continued, picking himself up. "I could get four j-just like her, but better, right now. I-In fact thats-thats what I'm gonna do!" He determinedly stood up and walked towards the crowd.

"Go follow him, make sure he doesn't get expelled." Harry told Crabbe and Goyle, who immediately followed him obediently Harry's eyes were unfocused but he was still able to see who was walking alone out the doors to the outside, Granger. He followed her, and very quickly caught up.

"Boo." He whispered once he was right behind her. She jumped and whipped out her wand as she turned around, pointing it directly in Harry's face. Harry held up his hands in surrender.

"Oh its you, sorry." She tucked her wand away,

"Walk with me." Harry told her blatantly They walked silently through the grass, passing a lot of others who had decided they had much better things to do then be at the ball. Eventually they settled down on a bench, still silent for a while, until Hermione asked suddenly:

"Is it true you asked Pansy to the ball with a hundred jinxed humming birds who sang your unkempt love from her to her?" Harry laughed, Hermione felt rather hot around her neck and ears.

"Of course not, she wouldn't leave me alone and asking her was the only way to shut her up." Harry informed her.

Silence once more as they admired the beautiful night sky.

"You're wondering why I asked you to walk with me?" Harry said suddenly.

"I just figured it was because you were drunk and needed to get away from the party before you got in trouble."

Harry chuckled once more, "You're very smart... and quite gorgeous. That's actually the reason I asked you to come with me. If I was going to be forced to come to this dastardly ball, I at least wanted to be with someone I... like." Even in the dark it was not hard to see Hermione blushing. Harry was definitely charming, and very good-looking, and to be quite honest she's liked him for some time now. Harry took her hand and got closer to her.

"You're not just saying this because you're under the influence are you?" She asked in a daze, his fixed look at her was making it hard for her to think.

"Actually yes, I'd never have the confidence to talk to you this way if it weren't for the fire whiskey." He said in a joking manner. They were awfully close, just seconds away from a kiss, when a loud angry voice sounded from the dark.

"Snape." Hermione shivered, "It sounds like he's on a rampage."

"Damn, if he catches me he'll do me in good." Harry was actually frightened. Hermione took his hand and stood, he was about to question her but she gestured for him to remain silent. They ran back into the castle, she led him up some strange stairs and to a portrait of a very large lady.

"And who is you friend?" She asked Hermione with a clever smile on her face.

"_Winged-Willows_, please" The lady gave her a look but swung open and allowed them in.

"This is your common room" Harry pointed out. Hermione shushed him, she bit her lip as though she were in a dilemma. She thought quickly and finally decided to guide Harry to her room. Once in there she allowed him to sit on her bed.

"How were you able to get up here?" She asked him, usually whenever boys tried to get into the Girls' Dormitory the stairs turned into a slide.

"I can do things others can't." Harry left it at that. His head was still pounding and he still couldn't focus very well. He tried to stand but ended up falling back onto her bed.

He couldn't remember much of what else happened that night. But he did remember finally kissing Hermione, but not much after that. He woke up in the morning with terrible headache and the urge to throw up. He managed to get his things and stumble from her room. He ignored all the gasps and whispers as he went through the common to leave. He got to his dormitory and quickly went to the bathroom to wash cold water on his face. He looked into the mirror above the sink and saw his father standing behind him. This startled him greatly, he gasps and nearly fell down.

"Did you get it?" His father asked him quietly. Harry nodded and handed over a large folded piece of parchment, he stole the Marauder's Map.

"Good," his father said taking the parchment and turning it over, "Glad your 'liking of girls' is finally getting us somewhere." Harry just nodded once again. He father looked him up and down. "You look terrible."

"I feel terrible." Harry groaned.

"Then maybe next time we wont drink fire whiskey so fluently will we." Before Harry could be surprised he knew that his father was gone. He shook his head then threw himself onto his bed. Not long after Draco came in and threw himself onto his bed also.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked him

"Apparently I came on to hard to some girl and she told tole McGonagall I was drinking. I've got detention for a month. How about you?"

"I left before I got caught. Spent the night in a girls room, I'm expecting a teacher to walk in any moment now and give me some detention."

Draco chuckled tiredly, "I swear, girls, they will be the death of us." They laughed weakly for a moment and slowly drifted off to sleep.

x

_Haha see told you_

_It only gets more evil from here_

_Hope you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	11. Year 5

_Ah yes, a boring Monday_

_Which = a new chapter_

_Enjoy :)_

_x_

Harry had a huge headache on the train back to his fifth year at Hogwarts. His mind was still trying to take all that had happened last year. He had help his father into Hogwarts through the Tri-Wizard Tournament by giving him a map that showed every inch of Hogwarts. His father then killed a boy named Diggory. Harry never got over the fact that he had seen a boy die, he was sick to have kind of liked it. But then, he had seen the man again, he was an auror for the tournament. Harry took out 5 Aurors to help his father, yet he could not take out that man. Why had that man always seemed to come into his life? Luckily he had Pansy, who was stroking his hair, and kinda taking the pain away.

"Are you going to be that way all school year Draco?" Pansy asked him, still touching her Harry's hair, she was referring to the fact that Draco was being really smug, due to, he help Voldemort into Hogwarts with Harry. Harry kept silent.

"To all who want to know. What up, Har?" He asked, suddenly realizing Harry's absence from the conversation. Harry sat up slowly.

"I don't get it." He started, "I'm the one who's supposed to know everything, and yet, I know nothing." Everyone waited with baited breath for what he was going to say next.

"I think I'm going crazy. I don't know who that man is, but I've seen him plenty times before. And, I can take on anyone, but when I'm close to him, no magic comes. I've even come close to almost defeating my father, but I can't...curse him, or-or hex him right. I think I'm insane! How can I take over for my father one day when I can't even take on one man. You've seen me, I once took out 5 Aurors. I just..don't get it." Harry blurted out, he was dieing to say that. He defeated 5 Aurors once, when his father told him to...

"I think it's your father, you only really hurt someone once he's said so. He's holding you back!" Draco told him, Crabbe and Goyle nodded. "If you break away from him, you can do extraordinary magic by yourself. I'm not saying that you never could, but he has some kind of hold on you! Break it Harry, then maybe you can curse that man, without worry." Draco made sense to Harry, he could really only defeat people once his father told him too. He could do way better magic then his father ever could. But his father taught him everything he knows, but Harry could also use that against him.

"But he's my Father..." Harry didn't finish his sentence but everyone knew what he meant. His Father had taught him everything, turning against him would be like signing a death certificate.

Ron was sitting underneath his chair in his compartment. He was sick and tired of people walking by and laughing at him. They were all trying to see whether he still had those tentacles on his face, he had been cursed in the fight and had to wear those big ugly things on his face the rest of the year. Not many people in Hogwarts knew about what really happened that night during the Tri-Wizard Tournament fight, so they didn't understand.

"Oh Ron, get up! You're not making manners any better" Hermione told him, while her head was buried in a book. She too felt very guilty and embarrassed. She was the one who let Harry get his hands on the Map. Plus everyone at school was being awfully rue to her, once word got around that Harry left her bedroom the day after the Yule Ball.

"Easy for you to say, I'd like to give that Lestrange and Malfoy and good view of my fist." Ron said, getting up and sitting in his seat, while making an angry gesture into the air. Hermione and Ginny blushed at the name Lestrange. Ron lost it.

"Don't tell me you two are also a bunch of girls who swoon over him! He's evil, the son of a Death Eater!" Ron shouted, outraged.

"Mum said he may not be, he could have probably been sent away. You can't say he's the son of a Death Eater." Ginny explained to him, Hermione just began to read her book again.

"Okay, but he's evil! Hermione, you remember what he did to you last year!" Ron shouted again, their door opened. Hermione just took blushing to a whole new level, and hid her face in her book again.

"I'm insulted Weasley, I find myself to be quite charming." Harry said, coming into the compartment with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, who was holding onto his arm, making sure all girls knew he was hers.

"Get out of here Pot -er- Lestrange." Ron almost let the real last name slip. He was told not to tell Harry anything about his real parents, the time was too risky now. Harry heard the name almost come out, but chose to ignore it, for now.

"I feel as though my presence is needed here, you don't mind, do you ladies, Hermione?" Harry asked them handsomely. The girls said nothing, but blushed deeper. Pansy's grip on Harry was now starting to make him lose circulation to his hand.

"You leave her alone and you leave here now!" Ron ordered Harry and everyone, as he stood up. Harry pretended to fall backwards, as though afraid of Ron, Ginny giggled a bit, Ron gave her a death stare. Harry smirked.

"Geese Weasley, whats got your granny panties in a bunch?" Harry asked him innocently. Ron made a quick movement towards Harry, it was mimicked by Crabbe and Goyle. Yet Ron had succeed in Grabbing Harry's sleeve, and gasped as he let go. Harry knew he had seen his Dark Mark, but Draco quickly spoke.

"Your tentacles have cleared up nicely though." Draco added , "I'm surprised you had to money to get them removed, guess you'll be losing that house of yours. But I must say, the new tent you'll have will be much better then that rat trap." Harry smiled, he was waiting to see where this was going. He had only come to pick on Ron, for he wanted to clear his mind. He was also there to prove that he could hex anyone, and it did not have to be on his father's commands. Ron looked murderous, Harry fingered his wand.

"You think your so tough, just because you have Death Eater's sons for friends and your the son of a Death Eater." Ron said quietly. All the Slytherins in the room laughed.

"Me, a Death Eater's son. Your off your rocker Weasley." Harry said, he leaned in close to Ron, and whispered, so that only Ron could hear "My Father's at higher status." He then leaned back to observe Ron terrified face. Pleased with himself, Harry and his friends left. Once they were gone, Ron quickly told the girls what he had said.

"Your exaggerating, maybe he meant his father's at higher status with the ministry." Hermione convinced him. Ron was still unperceived.

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Harry and Draco had to wait by the fire for Harry's father. Voldemort had been coming through the fire for months now. He was trying to tell Harry of a prophecy he needed. So Harry and Draco were freezing their bums off, waiting for him to come.

"This i-is c-crap!" Harry shivered. He was tired of waiting on bended knee for his father, but he did not want to die.

Finally the fire erupted, and out came Voldemort, Wormtail, Lucius, Bellatrix, and many other Death Eaters.

"I didn't know so many were coming." Harry whispered to Draco, who nodded. They both seemed so small next to the Death Eaters, who stood with pride. Bellatrix swooned over Harry and hugged him, he found this quiet annoying, he was 15 already. But deep down he felt it nice to have a motherly grasp upon him.

He was also getting into darker magic, and acting more and more like his father. His voice had gotten more sinister, and more demanding. He was also getting darker around the eyes, he was not sleeping well these days. It gave him the effect of wearing eye-liner, which girls found irresistible. Draco had hung out with him so long, that he was also taking characteristic from Harry. Voldemort told them all to sit on the Slytherin common room chairs. He magicked up higher ones for himself, and Harry. They all took their seats.

"Today." his father started, quietly. "We are to sneak into the ministry. I have read for years of a prophecy. But it was not until Wormtail told me today of the fact that it may have to do with my son, Harry." Wormtail smiled, and Harry looked completely shocked. His father had never told him of a prophecy, or that it may have something to do with him, The Death Eaters gasped, their newest master was in danger.

"What can we do." Bellatrix asked, she was in fear for Harry's life, she loved the boy like he was her own son. Voldemort put his hand up for silence. Harry felt betrayed, his father was keeping to much from him, he did not keep quiet like the others.

"What do you mean Father?" He asked, everyone held their breath, the air became tense. No one had every talked out of turn to Voldemort before.

"Harry, you may be in danger. Wormtail has informed me that someone may be out to get you, to which the prophecy has said. If we can get it, we will be able to tell what it means." He answered. Harry jumped up.

"We must go now then!" He demanded. Draco stood too, the other Death Eaters looked to the Dark Lord.

"What are you waiting for! You heard the boy!" Voldemort shouted to them. They stood quickly, but Voldemort was not done yet. "This boy is your master now too! You shall obey him as you obey me! You shall do as he wishes, every time, fear him, as you fear me." The Death Eaters shivered, they now had two men to obey, but they listened. "Fly!" Harry ordered, at that, all Death Eaters apparated, to the ministry they went.

Ron gasped, he knew it! He was outside the Slytherin common room door, listening in. He knew that Harry had the Dark Mark, he knew he was the son on a Death Eater "My father's at higher status!" His father is You-Know-Who! Ron held his hand over his mouth. He ran to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was in it, he told her everything he had heard, she jumped.

"I should have believed you sooner! Come On, we must get the Order!" She said quickly. Ron grabbed his broom, not caring what rules he might be breaking.

He and Hermione, plus Ginny and Neville, rode to the Burrow. They burst through the door, the Order was having a meeting.

"Your supposed-!" Molly started

"Mum, Harry is a Death Eater, he has the mark. His father is Voldemort, and their going to the ministry to find some prophecy. They plan to hear it!" Ron shouted, out of breath.

"Preposterous!" an old grumpy man said from the far side of the table, they called him Mad Eye Moody, "Voldemort would never raise a child on his own."

"But Ron heard him!" Hermione pleaded.

"Mad Eye has a point." A girl named Tonks added, "And besides what would Voldemort be doing just going into Hogwarts... again anyway."

"I don't know. But the more time we waste not believing me, the more time they have getting whatever they need." Ron said. The teens were desperate.

"We must go." James announced suddenly, "Even if we don't all believe him, we must check out his story. We can punish him later if he is lying." Everyone finally agreed to go. Molly shouted to the kids to stay as the Order apparated.

"We're not really going to stand by are we?" Neville asked nervously.

"No." Ron said bravely. Sooner then later they were on the brooms again.

Let The Battle Begin.

x

_How mysterious_

_It only gets worse :)_

_Hope you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	12. The Battle

Harry staggered as he felt his feet hit the hard ground of a very dark place.

"Where are we?" Draco whispered to him.

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed at him. Harry and Draco jumped, yet kept silent. "Look around." As Harry did so he became even more confused. The room was filled with little orbs.

"Crystal balls?" Harry asked, very confused.

"Do not question me. Whatever I say, you shall do. Correct" It was more of a statement then a question, Harry nodded, Draco mimicked this nervously.

"I want everyone to keep watch, Ministry representatives may be near, all others, follow me." Voldemort ordered. Half of the Death Eaters walked off, all others, including Harry, Draco and Lucius, followed the Dark Lord.

They walked for what seemed like hours, until Voldemort came to a sudden halt. He had Lucius stride over to a shelf, and to an orb that read 97, but Lucius could not touch it. He looked over at his Master, when then looked at Harry.

"Grab it." he told him. Harry walked over, he was able to lift the orb off its shelf. He was so amazed by it, he forgot to grab the little piece of paper that went with it. He presented it to his father, who upon taking it, placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. He examined it closely.

"What is it Father? Do you see anything?" Harry asked anxiously. Voldemort turned it over once more then handed it to a very shocked Harry.

"It's about you, so maybe only you can see what it tells." Harry proudly looked into the bulb, all he saw was many tall figures heading towards them. He lowered the orb from his eyes to see the figures were really coming at them.

"Father!" Harry shouted as he pointed towards the upcoming people

"Harry and Draco flee, Bellatrix go with them! Al others, STAND AND FIGHT!" Voldemort ordered to all Death Eaters. Bellatrix tried to motion Harry out, but he stood his ground.

"Why can't I stay?" Harry inquired his father, the people were getting closer.

"Because I said so!"

"But Father..."

"Harry, I said do as I say, and I say flee with Bellatrix and Draco!"

"But I'm no coward remember? Let me help fight."

"You are not skilled in magic-"

"I've defeated you!" Harry argued. Voldemort and all Death Eaters stopped dead, Harry had crossed the line. Voldemort reached out and grabbed his son by the scruff of the neck.

"I am your father... you listen to me, without me, you'd still be a skinny little boy. I've made you the man you are. NOW GO!" He yelled once again. Harry glared at him, but allowed himself to be lead out by Bellatrix with Draco.

"What's she doing with Harry? Where are they going?" Lily asked, watching her son be lead off by Tonk's Aunt.

"They have to keep him safe, what Voldemort wants is for him to be the next Dark Lord remember? That's what Dumbledore said. We have to find him." Mad Eye explained.

"But he'll see us Mad Eye!" Tonks told him.

"RON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" James asked the boy as he and his friends ran up from behind them. Moody wasted no time, and grabbed Ron.

"He's small.. And since you think your old enough to be here, then you'll help, find the boy." Moody demanded of him. Ron panicked.

"But what if I run into You-Know-Who?" Ron squealed.

"You were willing to take the risk of coming, then you can take this risk! No others can go with you, it'll be too big of a group. Go." Moody said, shoving Ron forward.

Harry was growing restless as he and Draco were stuck in a tiny room. He paced, as Draco sat down, every time he heard a blast he would growl.

"Why can't I be out there! I know as much magic then my father does, maybe even more! I should be helping, I mean, if I'm going to be the next leader I need to learn to be in battles now!" Harry ranted, Draco stood.

"Exactly, you need to break away from your father, be your own person. We need to go fight!" Draco said, he added. "But we can't get caught, that orb is about you remember?" Harry nodded. It took a while but they finally found black bed spreads in the room and draped it over themselves. They looked just like Death Eaters, Harry even made masks out of steel from the walls. He tucked the orb into a little pocket he made in his bedspread.

"Ready?" Draco asked him. Harry looked around and found himself more ready then ever once he saw-

"Weasley!" He pointed to a glow of red hair that was peeking in the door way. The person ran, Harry and Draco followed in close pursuit. A little later, they found themselves in the middle of the fight. They ran through after Ron who yelled:

"Help, Help!" Harry and Draco turned to each other, smirking under their masks. Ron ran around a corner into the way of a very plump woman, he ran behind her.

"Stay way from my son!" She screamed, Harry had his wand at ready.

"No mum, it's him!" Ron whispered to her. At that both red heads sprinted in the other direction. Harry and Draco gave up and ran back to the fight. They could see everything that was going on, both their fathers were fighting bravely, they felt proud. That was until a streak of light flew past them.

"Guys there's more!" A woman with bright pink hair yelled to some accomplices. A limping man and two others came to her side.

"To easy." Harry told himself. Curses and Hexes, as well as jinxes were flying between themselves. Once the girl and her friends were down, Harry and Draco went to find some more people to hurt, it was fun. They soon found themselves in another battle, and Harry was fighting right next to his father, who no one could take down.

Yet, something happened that made Harry expose himself. Someone sneaked up behind them and grabbed Draco. Harry stood frozen, watching his friend go, but soon he ran after them. The people were fast, Harry had to shed his secret identity to catch up.

"Let him go!" Harry yelled, finally giving up in the chase. The people turned around, and dropped Draco.

"He has the Dark Mark." Lily said faintly, looking at Harry's arm.

"Step away from him!" They heard him yell, wand still raised. James never thought he'd have to hear his son speak to him like that, yet he listened, seeing how dark and dangerous his son was. Then all went black.

Harry had finally done it, he cursed the man he thought he would never curse. Draco ran over to him and high-fived him.

"Thanks Har." He said, Harry nodded, then said:

"I dropped the orb!" He realized after realizing he'd deserted his disguise. He turned around and ran to his bed sheet, many kids stood on it.

"You dropped this." A little red haired girl told him. Draco made a sudden movement towards the sheet, but Harry held him back. They were feet from each other and it was five against two.

"Now who's the one who can't fight without friends?" Harry mocked Ron.

"I'm done with you making fun of me Lestrange!" Ron yelled. Harry and Draco pretended to be scared and jump back.

"Attitude much Weasley. My love, please hand me the sheet with the orb." Harry added to Hermione, who unconsciously stepped off. Now Harry knew how to get it back.

"I see you take advantage of your ladies Weasley, Come girls step off. Think about how bad the Weasley boy had treated you. All the times he's pushed you away and pushed you around. Go on, step off, in the name of getting back at him." He said to Luna and Ginny, who both stepped off, subconsciously. Harry's cool demeanor transfixed them, his soft convincing tone took over them. Now all who were left were Ron and Neville. Draco cursed Neville, who flew back, all girls went to get him now all that was left was Ron. Harry got into his face.

"Give me the orb, you have nothing left in life but to give it to me." He breathed. Ron picked up the orb.

"You want this so bad? Take it from me. Harry had finally blew a fuse and jumped at Ron.

They had a play ground tug-a-war fight for the orb. Both were shouting insults to each other, as they acted like children fighting over the orb. Harry gave it a great tug, and it flew out of both their hands, and smashed to the floor, Draco yelled out angrily and tackled Ron, both fell into the darkness of the shelves. Then the smashed orb ran in Harry's ears:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have unconsciously handed their child over to him him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his heir, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives"_

Harry's body froze, his breathing became shallow, he felt as though he were going vomit. Finally, he freaked out, he started shaking and muttering nonsense to himself.

"Draco!" Harry yelled into the darkness, Draco appeared within seconds.

"I got him for you Harry. What yours mate?" He asked, he must've seen how pale and sickly Harry looked.

"Harry! Stay away from my son!" Voldemort and two other Death Eaters slid around the corner, Harry and Draco did not notice the seven guards heading towards them. Each pulled out their wand to help.

"Father, the Weasley kid smashed it, he smashed the orb!" Harry lied to save himself, though it was not a complete lie. Voldemort swore.

"That's why I told you to stay away. Never mind now we are leaving there is no point to this mission now! Go, and listen for once!" Voldemort ordered. Without another word Harry grabbed Draco and left immediately, his father not too far behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

"My son!" Molly cried, everyone who wasn't inured came to her side. "It's okay now Ronnie, they're gone now." She soothed him. Ron opened his eyes and not only saw his mother, but Lily also.

"We smashed whatever he was after, and Draco beat me up." Ron told everyone.

People were now starting to pick up the pieces of the battle, and the dead bodies.

Peter slumped around the house, as always. He was hoping the boy would be killed, yet he came back alive, in the arms of a very proud Dark Lord.

"Wormtail." Voldemort said suddenly, Wormtail jumped. "Send my son some food, he needs to keep his strength for more battles." Voldemort added proudly. Wormtail frowned even more as he fetched for the kitchen.

While walking upstairs to the brat, Wormtail thought of his master plan. Somehow, someday, he would take the boy down. He was outside the door.

"Then it said 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have unconsciously handed their child over to him him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his heir, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survive'. It's saying I have to kill my father, Draco. Can you believe that!" Harry told his friend, outraged.

"Well I know your not going to do it, right?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Of course not" Wormtail leaned in closer to the door. "He's made me. I can't be the new Dark Lord without him."

"Well, what if you do kill him? Will you still be your own Dark Lord?" Draco asked.

"I'm not going to kill him. But I guess yeah. I mean, I've worked to long to just give it up, haven't I But, I mean, what if I do have to kill him. The orb said, Neither Can Live While The Other Survives, and I don't want to die..." Harry's voice trailed off as Wormtail ran down the stairs, he put down the snacks by the door. He was ready to finally bring the boy down, for all those years of torture and woe. All Peter could think was...

Jackpot.

_x_

_Aha knowledge_

_Is sweet_

_Hope you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


End file.
